ATHRAVAN
by GILGAMESH2
Summary: Kenji, ein ganz normaler Junge wird eines Tages von einer seltsamen Gestalt namens Loki in Ranmas Welt entführt. Was hat er mit ihm vor, und was haben Ranma, Ryoga, Safran und vor allem das legendäre und mächtige SPIEL damit zu tun?


ATHRAVAN-  
  
Zum Feuer gehörig  
  
""  
  
eine Ranma 1/2 FanFiction  
  
von GILGAMESH  
  
""  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Ranma nix mir. Ranma Rumiko Takahashis!  
  
Was ich damit sagen will, ist, dass ich keinerlei Rechte an Ranma ½ und den  
  
darin vorhandenen Charakteren habe. blablabla.  
  
Ich schreibe diese Geschichte auch nicht aus finanziellen Zwecken, sondern  
  
weil es mir Spaß macht. Ich weiß sowieso nicht, warum ich diesen Disclaimer  
  
hier schreibe!  
  
Als wenn ich Geld mit meiner Geschichte machen würde.Hahahaha!  
  
Der war gut!  
  
""  
  
Legende:  
  
"Sprache"  
  
Gedanken  
  
*Geräusche und Effekte*  
  
GANZ DOLL LAUTE SPRACHE UND EFFEKTE  
  
'Betone Worte'  
  
""  
  
Anfänger Alarm:  
  
Ja, ich habe bis auf Bildergeschichten in der Schule und ein bisschen  
  
Pen&Paper Rollenspiele noch nie eine Geschichte geschrieben. Wieso ich das  
  
hier auf knapp 50 Seiten gebracht habe, ist sowieso ein Wunder für mich.  
  
Also, seid gnädig!  
  
""  
  
Self-Insert-Alarm:  
  
Diese Geschichte ist in gewisser Weise eine Self-Insert. Wenn ich sage  
  
'gewisser Weise', dann meine ich das auch. Kenji entspricht nicht meiner  
  
Person, schon weil ich komplett Deutscher bin.  
  
Zudem hat Kenji etwas mit Ranmas Welt zu tun, aber das.  
  
*Leserlehnensichvorumihnbesserzuverstehen*  
  
.ist ein Geheimnis.*smile*  
  
*LeserfallenvonPlätzen*  
  
""  
  
Zum Schluss muss ich mich noch bei Mark Soul entschuldigen, dass ich hier  
  
oben Legende, Selfinsert-und Anfänger Alarm fast komplett aus seiner  
  
Geschichte übernommen habe. Aber ich denke, er wird mir nicht böse sein,  
  
solange ich nur das und nicht seine Geschichte kopiere.  
  
""  
  
Fragen und Antworten kommen am Ende der Geschichte.  
  
""  
  
Bevor ich anfange, möchte ich noch verlauten lassen, dass ich dringend gute  
  
Pre-Reader brauche. Das hat den Vorteil, dass ihr neue Kapitel vor allen  
  
anderen zu lesen bekommt und den Nachteil, dass ihr mich kleinlichst auf  
  
Fehler und unlogische Storyelemente in meiner Geschichte verweisen müsst.  
  
Wer Lust darauf hat, bewirbt sich bitte bei mir.  
  
Eine E-Mail Adresse findet ihr am Ende.  
  
""  
  
Jetzt geht's los.  
  
#############################################  
  
Buch 1: Das Spiel mit dem Feuer  
  
-Kapitel 1: Das Spiel beginnt  
  
-Kapitel 2: Träume  
  
-Kapitel 3: Loki  
  
-Kapitel 4: Der Meister des Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu  
  
-Kapitel 5: Rote Augen  
  
#############################################  
ATHRAVAN-Zum Feuer gehörig  
  
BUCH 1: Das Spiel mit dem Feuer  
  
Die legendären Quellen von Jusenkyo.  
  
Ein normalerweise friedlicher Ort.  
  
Doch an diesem Tag war es, als ob Himmel und Hölle gemeinsam auf den  
  
heiligen Quellen tanzten.  
  
Ein Tanz aus Flammen und Magie, und inmitten davon der legendäre Phönix und  
  
der Sterbliche Ranma Saotome.  
  
#############################################  
Kapitel 1: Das Spiel beginnt  
  
[Titelbild: Ranma steht vor Jusenkyo, der Arm in einer Uppercutbewegung  
  
erhoben, als wenn er gerade das Hiryu Shoten Ha abgefeuert hätte. Hinter ihm  
  
der Kopf eines Drachen. Rechts neben ihm steht Ryoga, er guckt traurig zu  
  
Boden. Über den beiden schwebt Saffron, die Hände über der Brust  
  
verschränkt, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.]  
Das Spiel...  
  
#############################################  
  
Ranma schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib, in einem letzten Versuch Akane zu  
  
retten. Aber um das zu schaffen, musste er erst an Saffron vorbei, dem  
  
unsterblichen Phönix-Gott.  
  
Bloss wie konnte ein gewöhnlicher Sterblicher einen Gott besiegen?  
"Hiryu Shoten Ha Kateiban! HIRYU HYOTOPPA!!!!"  
  
#############################################  
  
...es hat begonnen...  
  
#############################################  
Saffron sah dem Twister, der sich von Ranmas ausgestreckter, eingeforener  
  
Hand löste, mit einem geschockten Gesichtsusdruck zu.  
  
Trotzdem, er machte sich keine Sorgen. Er war das Feuer, er war der Phönix, er war  
  
pure Energie! Soetwas lächerliches konnte ihm nicht anhaben, oder? ODER!?  
  
Sicher, dieser "Mensch" hatte beeindruckendes Können gezeigt in dem Versuch,  
  
seine.wie nannten es diese kleinen, widerlichen Landtiere noch gleich? Ach  
  
ja, Verlobte zu retten.  
  
Saffron hatte den enormen KI-Anstieg in der Luft gespürt, in dem Moment,  
  
indem der Sterbliche nur darauf fixiert war, seinem "Weibchen" zu helfen.  
  
Natürlich war es nichts, verglichen zu seinem eigenen KI-Level, aber für  
  
einen gewöhnlichen Menschen war es beeindruckend.  
  
Zudem konnte der Halbgott eine andere gigantische Energie direkt in der Nähe  
  
spüren, die aber von irgendjemand anders unterdrückt wurde.  
  
Wer auch immer dieser jemand war, er war mächtig, vielleicht sogar mächtiger  
  
als er selber.  
Die Flammen in Jusenkyo nahmen in Intensität zu.  
  
#############################################  
  
...das Feuer...  
  
#############################################  
  
Ryoga war verzweifelt. Akane war am Sterben, Ranma konnte nichts gegen  
  
Saffron ausrichten und er selber....er..er konnte sich einfach nicht bewegen. Es  
  
war, als ob ihn eine höhere Macht festhielt.  
  
Hin und wieder hatte er sich im Verlauf des Kampfes nur für ganz kurze Zeit  
  
befreien und seinen Bakusai Tenketsu einsetzen können, in der Hoffnung Ranma  
  
irgendwie zu helfen. Doch sofort war er wieder mitten auf der Stelle  
  
eingeforen.  
  
Eine gewaltige grüne Aura tanzte wie Flammen um ihn. Steine und Erde um ihn  
  
herum wurden von der Energie, die von ihm ausging, direkt in den Boden  
  
hineingedrückt, sodass er inmitten eines tiefen Kraters stand, ohne  
  
überhaupt den Shishi Hokodan einsetzen zu müssen.  
  
Ryoga fühlte sich absolut hilflos.  
  
Eine einsame Träne glitt seine Wange entlang und fiel schließlich Richtung  
  
Boden.  
  
Akane!  
  
#############################################  
  
...die Erde...  
  
#############################################  
  
Der Himmelsdrache brüllte.  
  
#############################################  
  
...der Himmel...  
  
#############################################  
  
Ryogas Träne schlug auf dem Boden auf.  
  
#############################################  
  
...und das Wasser...  
  
#############################################  
  
Saffron lächelte.  
  
#############################################  
  
...sollen einen gewaltigen Kampf ausführen...  
  
#############################################  
  
Der Hiryu Hyotoppa schlug mit unglaubliche Kraft in Saffron ein und bohrte  
  
sich direkt durch ihn, wie ein heiliger Speer des Himmels.  
  
Der Halbgott fiel vom Himmel.  
  
Die Augen des Phönix weiteten sich.  
  
Das war nicht möglich! Er war unsterblich! Jegliche seiner Wunden würde nach  
  
Sekunden wieder verheilen! Wieso war die Verletzung also noch da!?  
  
#############################################  
  
...dessen Ausgang... #############################################  
  
Und er erinnerte sich. Die vielen Male, die er zuvor gestorben war, nur um  
  
wie der legendäre Phönix wieder aufzuerstehen.  
  
Oh, wie viele Male er starb!  
  
Und jedesmal wartete, im kurzen Moment auf der Schwelle zwischen Tod und  
  
Leben, Allem und Nichts, eine Person auf ihn. Er konnte sie nur für einen  
  
kurzen Moment sehen, und doch wusste er, dass sie lächelte.  
  
Saffron wusste nicht, wer diese Gestalt war, aber sie lächeln zu sehen  
  
machte ihn glücklich.  
  
Saffron schloss die Augen und starb wiedereinmal.  
  
#############################################  
  
...die gesamte Welt für immer verändern wird.  
  
######################################################################## ##################  
Es ist Zeit,denn...  
  
#############################################  
  
In einem Raum, weit ab von allem, was Menschen je sahen, stand ES.  
  
Ein rießiger Raum, beleuchtet von einem sanften blauen Licht, dass von der  
  
Decke ausging.  
  
Das Licht schien zu singen. Es war alles, ein leises Summen, eine gewaltige  
  
Serenade, ein Seufzen des Windes.  
  
Eine langsame, mal fröhliche, mal traurige Melodie. Sie konnte ein Lächeln  
  
hervorbringen, oder eine Träne.  
  
#############################################  
  
...das Licht, es singt, und...  
  
#############################################  
  
Das Licht war auch angenehm warm und es duftete in der Luft.  
  
Eine sanfte Woge, die die Sinne streichelte.  
  
#############################################  
  
...sie beginnt...  
  
#############################################  
  
In all dieser Herrlichkeit stand ES.  
  
Ein großes Spielbrett, im Zentrum des Raumes. Verschiedene Spielfelder und  
  
Miniaturen von Plätzen, auf denen unterschiedlich viele Spielfiguren  
  
standen, mal Menschen, mal Drachen und andere imposante uralte Bestien,  
  
führten alle zu einem zentralen Punkt, einem kleinen Tal mit vielen  
  
Bambusstangen und Quellen darin. Es hatte jedoch nur die Größe einer  
  
Miniatur.  
  
#############################################  
  
Die letzte Runde...  
  
#############################################  
  
Und ES war uralt. ES war mächtig. ES befähigte den Gewinner, ihm jeden  
  
Wunsch zu erfüllen.  
  
Denn ES war DAS SPIEL.  
  
[Anm.d.Autors: Und sie nannten es Jumanji...Halt, falscher Film! Vergesst  
  
einfach, was ich gesagt habe!]  
  
#############################################  
  
Bald...  
  
#############################################  
  
Auf dem Spielbrett selber löste sich gerade eine große Spielfigur in Form  
  
eines roten Phönix, ein großer Vogel mit einem eleganten goldenen Schweif,  
  
über dem kleinen Tal mit einem letzten Aufschrei in Flammen auf.  
  
#############################################  
  
...ist es soweit, denn...  
  
#############################################  
  
Drei vermummte Gestalten starrten verwundert auf die Asche, das einzige, was  
  
von der Phönixfigur übriggeblieben war, wie sie sich langsam zu der Form  
  
eines Eies zusammenfügte, was schließlch zerbrach und die Form eines  
  
Mini-Phönix zu Tage brachte.  
  
Der Erste des Trios war ein muskolöser Mann mit einem wilden Aussehen. Er  
  
war in eine dunkelblaue Robe gehüllt und seine Augen gaben einen Eindruck von  
  
tief verborgener Macht, als ob in diesen beiden Pupillen etwas verborgen  
  
war, was nur darauf wartete, entlassen zu werden. Er grinste.  
  
Der Zweite war bei weitem der größte von allen dreien. Er trug eine  
  
tiefschwarze Robe und beobachtete das Treiben mit einer gezwungenen Ruhe,  
  
die jeden Moment zu brechen schien.  
  
Die Dritte, die einzige Frau der Gruppe, einen eleganten gelb-braunen Kimono  
  
tragend, stand daneben, wenn auch leiser und ruhiger als die beiden anderen.  
  
Sie war barfuß und bei weitem eine der schönsten Frauen, die man je gesehen  
  
hatte. Es war, als ob der Boden ihre Füße küsste.  
  
Das Licht strahlte für einen kurzen Augenblick rot, wechselte dann aber  
  
wieder zu blau.  
  
"Saffron ist tot." sprach der Erste glücklich.  
  
"Ich weiß, Susanowo." antwortete der Zweite kalt.  
  
"Das heißt Ranma hat es geschafft! Ich habe gewonnen!" fuhr Susanowo  
  
aufgeregt fort.  
  
Der Zweite schnaubte und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.  
  
"Na und? Es war nur eine Testrunde!"  
  
Die Dritte mischte sich ein, und wante sich an Nummer Zwei.  
  
"Die Finalrunde soll bald beginnen, und du hast deinen Avatar noch nicht."  
  
"Ich brauche keinen Test, ich bin mir sicher, dass ich gewinnen werde. Ich  
  
muss IHN nur noch holen."  
  
Unterbrach er sie. Er ging auf eine mit Gold und Diamanten verzierte  
  
Schachtel am Rande des Spielbrettes zu und öffnete sie. Daraus entnahm er  
  
einen Miniatur-Menschen.  
  
"Soll das heißen, du gibt's deine Chance auf, deine Testrunde auszuspielen?"  
  
"Entweder du bist dümmer, als ich bisher gedacht habe, Loki, oder du hast  
  
ein Ass in deinem Ärmel..."  
  
"Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Ich weiß es, ihr müsst es herausfinden."  
  
Kam die zurückhaltende Antwort.  
  
Währenddessen ging er auf den Teil des Brettes zu, den man Startfeld nennen  
  
würde.  
  
Die Dritte lächelte. "Sei dir deinem Sieg nicht so sicher! Wenn ich erst mal  
  
mein Biest gefunden habe..."  
  
Lokis Lächeln war kurz einem Stirnrunzeln gewichen, kam aber nach kurzer  
  
Zeit zurück.  
  
"Bis dahin musst du dich aber mit der Niuhoomanmaorenniichuan begnügen,  
  
Gaia. Und sollte Er wirklich auftauchen,habe ich eine Trumpfkarte gegen ihn..."  
Er platzierte den kleinen Menschen auf ein Feld und sprach in einer längst  
  
vergessenen Sprache ein Wort.  
  
Die kleine Figur glühte mit einem roten Licht.  
  
Auch Gaia und Susanowo sprachen jeweils ein Wort, das eine wild wie ein  
  
Sturm, das andere sanft wie die Erde.  
  
Kurz darauf erschienen zwei andere Spielfiguren, die zuvor noch im Zentrum  
  
des Spiel mit den vielen Quellen gewesen waren, neben der Ersten. Die eine  
  
trug ein Bandana um ihre Stirn, während die andere ihr Haar in einen Zopf  
  
geflochten hatte.  
  
Loki murmelte ungeduldig vor sich hin.  
  
"Wo ist SIE? Das gefällt mir nicht! Es heißt wir beginnen das Spiel  
  
gemeinsam! Wo treibt SIE sich also rum? Ich bin so kurz davor, meinen Wunsch  
  
erfüllt zu bekommen, aber wenn SIE nicht auftaucht, können wir nicht  
  
anfangen..."  
  
#############################################  
  
...es flüstert... #############################################  
  
Das SPIEL flüsterte ein Wort, sanft, wie ein Hauchen auf der Haut.  
  
Loki blinzelte.  
  
"Beginnt?"  
  
#############################################  
  
...und damit...  
  
#############################################  
  
Das SPIEL flüsterte wieder.  
  
"Ohne SIE?"  
  
#############################################  
  
...hatte ES begonnen.  
  
#####################################################################  
Kapitel 2: Träume  
  
[Titelbild: Eine Junge steht in einem dunklen Raum. Nebel zieht am Boden  
  
entlang. Der Junge schaut seitlich fragend in die Dunkelheit.]  
  
Das helle Mondlicht schien durch das Fenster. In einem dunklen Zimmer, das  
  
nur von der Schreibtischlampe beleuchtet war, saß ein Junge von 14 Jahren.  
  
Er war, wie es Frauen ausdrücken würden, gutaussehend. Unter zerzausten  
  
schwarzen Haarsträhnen schauten zwei Paar grüne Augen hervor und er hatte  
  
einen Pferdeschwanz, der ihm bis zu seinen Schulterblättern ging. Er sah  
  
müde aus, seine Schultern gesenkt, der Rücken gebeugt. Er schien in ein Buch  
  
zu schreiben....  
  
Manchmal beneide ich andere Kinder die einen Vater haben. Ich hatte,  
  
solange ich denken kann keinen Vater. Er ist angeblich verschollen. Selbst  
  
Yuika weiß nicht viel über ihn, und sie ist immerhin drei Jahre älter als  
  
ich. Mum redet nicht viel über ihn. Zudem gibt es nicht viele Bilder von  
  
meinem Dad..  
  
Kenji hörte kurz auf in seinem Tagebuch zu schreiben, rieb sich die Augen  
  
und seufzte.  
  
Er schaute das Bild auf seinem Schreibtisch an.  
  
Darauf konnte er die gesamte Mesh Familie sehen. Seine Mutter, damals noch  
  
vierundzwanzig Jahre jung, eine sehr attraktive und exotisch aussehende  
  
japanische Frau hielt den zwei Monate alten Kenji in einem Arm.  
  
Kenji musste entgegen seiner Stimmung leicht lächeln. Wie sagte Mum es doch  
  
so schön: "Als ich noch jung war, müsste ich die männliche Bevölkerung mit  
  
einem Stock von mir weg prügeln."  
  
Schaute man sich ihre langen Beine, die leuchtend grünen Augen und ihr  
  
umwerfend hübsches Gesicht an, konnte man diesen Spruch sofort  
  
nachvollziehen.  
  
Sie hielt in ihrer anderen Hand eine deutlich kleinere Hand, nämlich die der  
  
kleinen Yuika, die ihrer Mutter bis auf die braunen Haare unglaublich  
  
ähnlich sah. Sein Vater, ein großgewachsener und gut gebauter Mann stand  
  
hinter seiner Mutter, sein Gesicht auf dem Bild durch Schatten unerkennbar.  
  
Nach einem weiteren Seufzer schaltete er das Licht aus und legte sich  
  
schlafen.  
  
#############################################  
  
Um ihn herum war alles schwarz. Ein endloser schwarzer Raum. Es war absolut  
  
nichts zu hören, außer seinem eigenen Atem.  
  
"Wo bin ich?"  
  
"Das würdest du gerne wissen, huh? Die Frage ist aber, wo solltest du sein?"  
  
Vor ihm stand eine Figur. Obwohl er sie nicht richtig erkennen konnte,  
  
wusste er, dass sie lächelte. Er konnte im Dunkeln die blenden weißen Zähne  
  
sehen.  
  
"Was hat das zu bedeuten? Wer sind sie?"  
  
Die Figur lachte. Es war kein angenehmes Lachen.  
  
"Wieder die falsche Frage." Die Visage breitete sich in ein Grinsen aus.  
  
Langsam ging die Figur auf ihn zu.  
  
"B-bitte. Ich w-will hier w-weg." Er fing an zu zittern. Er hatte Angst. Ihm  
  
war kalt. Er wich an die Wand zurück. Es gab nur keine Wände.  
  
Und wieder lachte die Figur. "Du wirst es bald verstehen."  
  
Die Gestalt schnippte mit den Fingern. "Erinnere dich!" Ihre Augen begannen  
  
mit einem sanften Rot zu glühen.  
  
Es war ein Befehl. Ein Befehl, dem er gehorchen musste.  
  
~flash~  
  
Braune Augen, so sanft, doch so voller Schmerz und Verzweiflung. Die  
  
scharfen Eckzähne. Dieser traurige Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.  
  
~flash~  
  
Ein kleiner Junge mit einem gelben Bandana um die Stirn gewickelt und einem  
  
für ihn viel zu schwer und groß aussehenden Rucksack auf dem Rücken wanderte  
  
nachts durch die Straßen einer hell beleuchteten Stadt.  
  
"Mama? Papa? Wo seid ihr? B-bitte, sagt doch was?!" Er schien zu zittern.  
  
Dann stolperte er über seine eigenen kurzen Beine.  
  
Kurze Zeit war alles still, dann fing der Junge an zu schluchzen.  
  
"Schnief... MAMA! PAPA! I-ICH W-WILL N-NACH H-HAUSE!"  
  
ER lächelte. "Hallo, Kleiner. Hast du dich verlaufen?"  
  
~flash~  
  
"Wo zur Hölle bin ich hier!?"  
  
~flash~  
  
Blaue Augen. Schwarzes Haar. Der Zopf. Das chinesische Shirt.  
  
Chaos.  
  
Ein kleiner weinender Junge saß auf einem Stein. " Was ist denn passiert?",  
  
fragte ER besorgt.  
  
"Schnief... I-ich ...schnief........ich will nicht m-mehr zu den K- katzen!"  
  
~flash~  
  
"KAWAIKUNE!"  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
*wham!*  
  
~flash~  
  
Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er explodieren. Er ergriff ihn mit  
  
beiden Händen. "Was..was ist das?! Was passiert mit mir? Ahhrg! B- bitte,  
  
b-bitte hör a-auf!"  
  
Die Figur sah ihn an, machte aber keine Anstalten ihm zu helfen. Sie  
  
lächelte die ganze Zeit einfach weiter.  
  
~flash~  
  
Die kleinen Hände. Das süße Gesicht. Die unschuldigsten grauen Augen der  
  
Welt.  
  
~flash~  
  
ER sah SIE. SIE war seit der letzten Begegnung mit IHM zu einer  
  
wunderschönen jungen Frau herangewachsen. Überraschend, bei ihrem  
  
"Ziehvater". SIE lächelte IHN an.  
  
"Kann ich dir helfen?"  
  
~flash~  
  
Loki. FEUER.  
  
~flash~  
  
Die Musks.  
  
~flash~  
  
Feuer  
  
~flash~  
  
"Ich komme wieder!"  
  
~flash~  
  
Die Flammen  
  
~flash~  
  
Kenji...Wach auf...  
  
~flash~  
  
FEUER  
  
~flash~  
  
"Kenji! WACH AAUUUFF!!!!"  
  
~flash~  
  
#############################################  
  
Kenji wurde unsanft von der Stimme seiner 17jährigen Schwester Yuika  
  
geweckt.  
  
"Kenji! WACH AAUUUFF!!!!"  
  
Er öffnete die Augen. Er war völlig verschwitzt. Er atmete schwer.  
  
"Yuika? Was machst du in Nerima?"  
  
"Baka! Das hier ist nicht Nerima! Wir sind in Deutschland!"  
  
"Nerima? Von was redest du da?"  
  
Er hatte schon vergessen, worum es in seinem Traum ging.  
  
Yuika hmpfte und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. Er hatte schließlich  
  
mit diesem ganzen Nerima Mist angefangen.  
  
"Mum hat gesagt, Frühstück ist gleich fertig. Ich soll dich nur aufwecken."  
  
Dann lachte sie.  
  
"Du bist ja total verschwitzt. Hast du gestern Nacht wieder unanständige  
  
Filme im Fernsehen geguckt? Also was würde Mum nur dazu sagen?"  
  
Kenji wurde rot wie eine Tomate. Teilweise aus Ärger, andererseits aus  
  
Verlegenheit. "D-das würde ich n-nie m-machen, und das weißt du!", stotterte  
  
er zusammen.  
  
Wieder lachte Yuika. "Sicher Brüderchen, sicher."  
  
"RAUS AUS MEINEM ZIMMER!"  
  
Bevor sie komplett aus dem Zimmer verschwand grinste Yuika ihn noch einmal  
  
an.  
  
"Ich seh' dich beim Frühstück, HENTAI!"  
  
Kenji schnaubte. Große Schwestern waren wirklich eine Pest. Ganz besonders  
  
die mit den braunen Haaren, und den für sie viel zu hübschen Gesichtern.  
  
Trotzdem musste er unweigerlich lächeln.  
  
"Das kriegst du wieder!HAHAHAHA!"  
  
Das diabolische Lachen war in der Nachbarschaft bekannt und gefürchtet.  
  
Herrn Stark, dem Nachbarn der Mesh Familie lief es kalt den Rücken runter.  
  
Einer der Geschwister hatte den anderen geärgert. Jedesmal folgte darauf  
  
dieses Lachen.  
  
Es verhieß nichts gutes....  
  
#############################################  
  
Ein noch ziemlich verschlafen aussehender Kenji stieg in Shorts und  
  
T-Shirt, denselben Sachen in denen er geschlafen hatte die Treppe hinunter.  
  
Seine Haare waren zerzaust, er gähnte und kratzte sich am Bauch.  
  
Seine Mutter, war wie jeden Tag schon eifrig dabei das Frühstück  
  
vorzubereiten. Ihr kurzes, schwarzes Haar glänzte im Morgenlicht, das durch  
  
das Fenster schien.  
  
Yuika deckte gerade den Tisch.  
  
Mutter: (lächelt)" Ohayio gozaimazu, Kenji!"  
  
Der Mesh Haushalt war der einer deutschen Familie, aber dabei mit  
  
japanischen Elementen. Die Begrüßungen und die Tatsache, dass beide Kinder  
  
fließend Japanisch konnten war ein Beweis dafür.  
  
Yuika: (grinsend) "Ohayio, Hentai."  
  
Kenji starrte Yuika an, als ob er versuchen würde, mit seinem bloßen Blick  
  
ein Loch durch ihren Kopf zu brennen.  
  
Nichts passierte. Er seufzte. Einen Versuch war es wert gewesen.  
  
Kenji: "Morgen Mum. Morgen Nervensäge."  
  
Seine Mutter lächelte. Es war fast süß, wie oft sich die beiden stritten.  
  
Obwohl sie dabei niemals handgreiflich wurden, waren einige ihrer "kleinen  
  
Witze" etwas übertrieben, wie z.B. die Sache mit dem Rasenmäher, oder der  
  
kleine Feuerunfall, oder.  
  
In diesem Moment konnte ein lautes Geräusch von nebenan gehört werden. Drei  
  
Augenpaare richteten sich in die Richtung des Wohnzimmer, ein Paar gefüllt  
  
mit Neugier, die anderen zwei mit Nervosität. Yuika und ihre Mutter  
  
schluckten unmerklich.  
  
Kenji war der erste, der ins Wohnzimmer trat. Beim Eintreten machte er ein  
  
glückliches Gesicht.  
  
Er zeigte auf die in der Mitte des Zimmers zusammengebrochenen Stücke des  
  
ehemaligen Wohnzimmertisches.  
  
Wäre der sogenannte "sweatdrop" in der realen Welt möglich gewesen, hätten  
  
die zwei Frauen jetzt je einen von etwa einem halben Meter Durchmesser am  
  
Hinterkopf.  
  
Kenji: (glücklich) "Seht ihr das? Der Wohnzimmertisch ist kaputt. Das  
  
heißt, ich kann ihn wieder zusammenbauen. Ich mach' mich gleich an die  
  
Arbeit."  
  
Yuika: Verdammt, Yuika, denk' dir was aus. Wenn er seine Hände an die  
  
Überreste des Tisches bekommt, brrhh..daran will ich gar nicht erst  
  
denken! Denk' nach, denk' nach! Ich hab's!  
  
"Um, Kenji, d-das ist eine g-gute I-Idee..."  
Nun haben Frauen bis zu einem gewissen Grade telephatische Fähigkeiten.  
  
Diese Nachrichten können jedoch nur von anderen Frauen verstanden werden.  
  
Männer sind entweder zu blöd, können nicht, oder wollen diese gar nicht erst  
  
verstehen (wobei jedes männliche Wesen wohl das letztere behaupten wird!).  
  
In diesem Moment waren diese Fähigkeiten der beiden Frauen auf Hochtouren.  
  
Mutter:  
  
Bist-du-jetzt-völlig-verrückt-geworden?-Du-weißt-was-passieren-wird!  
  
Yuika antwortete mit einem ich-weiß-schon-was-ich-tue-Blick, fügte aber noch  
  
kurz hinzu: Hoffe-ich-jedenfalls..  
  
Kenji kannte diesen Starr-Wettbewerb nur allzu gut. Er wurde immer dann  
  
eingesetzt, wenn ein Mann die Gedanken der anwesenden Frauen nicht  
  
mitbekommen sollte.  
  
Er starrte seine Schwester weiter an, verschränkte seine Arme über der Brust  
  
und tappte seinen Fuß ungeduldig immer wieder auf den Boden. Er wollte  
  
endlich mit der Arbeit beginnen.  
  
"Was ist denn noch?"  
  
Yuika klärte ihre Stimme. "Wie ich sagte, eine sehr g-gute Idee..."  
  
Ihr rechtes Augenlid zuckte.  
  
"Aber wir haben kein....Holz, genau, wir haben kein Holz mehr. Du müsstest  
  
also zum Handwerksgeschäft laufen und neue kaufen..."  
  
Das würde ihr und ihrer Mutter hoffentlich genug Zeit verschaffen. Sie  
  
schaute ihn weiter nervös an.  
  
Kenji sah sie skeptisch an. Yuika schien unter seinem Blick zu schrumpfen.  
  
Dann zuckte er seine Schultern. "Okay."  
  
Zu sagen, die Mesh-Frauen waren erleichtert, wäre eine Untertreibung  
  
gewesen.  
  
#############################################  
  
Fünf Minuten später...........  
  
Kenji, nun völlig mit einer Jeans und einem Pullover bekleidet, stand vor  
  
dem Eingang des Mesh Hauses. Seine Mutter und Schwester waren ebenfalls  
  
draußen.  
  
Yuika: "Lass dir ruhig viel Zeit." So viel wie möglich!  
  
Kenji: "Keine Angst, ich werde danach eh noch ein paar andere Geschäfte  
  
besuchen. Vielleicht statte ich sogar Viktor einen Besuch ab.  
  
Mutter: (lächelt und umarmt ihn) "Hab' Spaß, mein Schatz!"  
  
Kenji, dem es nicht gefiel, der Umarmung seiner Mutter und dem breiten  
  
Grinsen seiner Schwester ausgesetzt zu sein, löste sich aus ihren Armen.  
  
Yuika: (lächelnd): "Ja, viel Spaß, Süßer!"  
  
Um ihre Hänselei noch etwas nachzuhelfen, gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die  
  
Wange. Kenji errötete leicht. Yuika lachte. Kenji war manchmal soooo  
  
leicht zu necken.  
  
Bevor beide auch nur etwas Weiteres sagen konnten, war Kenji schon mit  
  
einem "Tschüß" um die Straßenecke verschwunden, nicht jedoch bevor er den  
  
beiden noch einmal zuwinkte. Mutter und Tochter winkten lächelnd zurück.  
  
Dann wandten sie sich einander zu.  
  
Mutter: "Meinst du nicht, es war etwas zu extrem, ihn einfach so  
  
wegzuschicken?"  
  
Yuika: "Extrem? EXTREM!? Du weißt, was er mit dem kaputten Regal in der  
  
Garage gemacht hat! Wir mussten die Feuerwehr rufen!"  
  
Mutter: (seufzt) "Ja, du hast ja recht. Komm, lass uns den Tisch reparieren,  
  
BEVOR er zurückkommt, und wir ein neues Haus brauchen.  
  
Yuika lachte. Ihre Mutter stimmte nach ein paar Sekunden mit ein. Nachdem  
  
sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen gewischt hatten, gingen sie gemeinsam ins  
  
Haus.  
  
#############################################  
  
Kenji winkte seiner Schwester und Mutter noch ein letztes Mal zu. Er musste  
  
zugeben, Yuika sah im Morgenlicht wie ein Engel aus. Die langen, braunen  
  
Haare, ihr Gesicht, die Haut..  
  
Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Die Schöhnheit lag in den Genen. Und da er so gut  
  
aussah.  
  
Während er um die Ecke bog, bemerkte er nicht die Gestalt, die grinsend aus  
  
dem roten Portal in der dunklen Seitengasse stieg.  
  
Seine Gedanken kreisten um Yuika.  
  
Kenji sollte sie vielleicht nie wieder sehen.  
  
#############################################  
  
20 Minuten später, in einer Einkaufsspassage der Stadt....  
  
Kenji lief die Bücherregale entlang. Er war an dem Bücherladen  
  
vorbeigekommen, und hatte sich eingebildet, seinen Freund Victor durch das  
  
Schaufenster zu sehen.  
  
Während er sich nach ihm umsah, kam er in die Kindersektion. Er schnaubte.  
  
Manga hatten in diese Kategorie nichts zu suchen. In Japan, dem Land aus dem  
  
seine Mutter ursprünglich kam, hatte man mehr Respekt davor. Wegen seiner  
  
Mutter konnte er auch Japanisch. Er hatte selber zuhause eine  
  
Mangakollektion, alle Bücher natürlich auf Japanisch, die deutschen  
  
Übersetzungen waren schließlich grauenvoll.  
  
Aus dem Augenwickel konnte er etwas sehen. Als er seinen Kopf in diese  
  
Richtung drehte, merkte er, dass es ein Ranma ½ Manga war.  
  
Kenji schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte alle Bände vor einem Jahr bei einem  
  
Besuch in Japan gelesen.  
  
Nicht, das die Serie irgendetwas besonderes war....  
  
Kenji wurde durch eine Hand aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Als er sich  
  
umdrehte, schaute er in das grinsende Gesicht von Victor.  
  
Victor: "Hey Kumpel, was machst du denn hier? Willst du ein neues  
  
Gute-Nacht-Büchlein für dich kaufen?"  
  
Kenji musste lächeln. Victor mochte es, einfach alles und jeden zu necken.  
  
Dabei war im egal, was die Folgen waren. Blaue Augen, gebrochene Arme, er  
  
nahm alles hin.  
  
Kenji: "Eigentlich wollte ich es dir ja zum Geburtstag schenken, damit du  
  
dir nicht mehr ins Bettchen machst."  
  
Victor lachte laut. Kenji stimmte bald mit ein. Eine Gruppe Mädchen ging  
  
kopfschüttelnd an den beiden vorbei. Nur Jungs konnten sich gegenseitig so  
  
sehr beleidigen und danach auch noch lachen. Idioten.  
  
Kenji schaute den Mädchen sehnsüchtig nach. Warum hatte er bis jetzt noch  
  
nie eine Freundin gehabt? Er war gutaussehend, intelligent, hatte Humor, war  
  
bescheiden..  
  
Er seufzte. Eines Tages würde ihn die weibliche Bevölkerung noch bemerken.  
  
Er wusste noch nicht, WIE Recht er damit hatte.  
  
Victor: "Naja, ich muss weiter. Ich seh' dich bald wieder. Früher, als dir  
  
lieb sein wird!."  
  
Kenji: "Bis Montag dann!"  
  
#############################################  
  
Victor bog in eine dunkle Seitengasse ein.  
  
"Wann ist es endlich soweit, Susanowo?" fragte eine laute, hallende Stimme.  
  
Die Gasse schien alle Schatten um sich selbst einzusaugen.  
  
Victor blieb stehen.  
  
Er trat in die Schatten zurück.  
  
Ein leises Surren war zu hören, dann nahm sein Körper in Masse zu. Sein  
  
normal kurzes, dunkelblondes Haar wuchs, bis es ihm zur Hüfte ging. Zudem  
  
änderte es seine Farbe zu blau. Wo vorher blaue Augen waren, schienen sie  
  
nun tiefrot zu sein. Sein Körper war nun um einiges größer und muskulöser.  
  
Er lächelte.  
  
"Gedulde dich noch ein wenig, Loki."  
  
Diese Worte richtete er an die Gestalt in den Schatten.  
  
Loki grummelte. "Ich habe schon zu lange gewartet."  
  
Dann grinste er, das Gesicht, oder das, was man als Gesicht beschreiben  
  
würde, verzog sich in eine abartige Grimasse.  
  
Loki: "VIEL zu lange! Ich hole mir jetzt den Jungen! Ich weiß, dass er das  
  
gleiche Potential wie der Saotome Junge hat. So ein Potential darf nicht  
  
verschwendet werden!"  
  
Susanowo: "Nein! Warte! Er ist noch nicht bereit.."  
  
Bevor er etwas tun konnte, war Loki kichernd in einer menschengroßen Flamme  
  
verschwunden.  
  
#############################################  
  
*BOOOOMMMMM*  
  
Die Leute auf der Straße lenkten ihre Blicke in Richtung des lauten  
  
Geräusches.  
  
Was sie sahen, sollten sie ihr Leben lang nicht vergessen.  
  
Auf den ersten Blick war alles rot. Ein Meer aus Flammen tanzte, stieg an,  
  
erlosch.  
  
Der ehemals große Handwerksladen lag in Trümmern, nur noch einzelne Steine  
  
waren übrig.  
  
In der Mitte von alle dem stand, oder besser schwebte eine menschenähnliche  
  
Figur. Ihr Körper war von einer tiefschwarzen Robe verdeckt. Mit jedem ihrer  
  
Kicherähnlichen Laute stiegen die Flammen weiter gen Himmel. Vor der  
  
unheimlichen Gestalt lag die bewusstlose Figur eines Jugendlichen inmitten  
  
der tosenden Flammen. Der Junge schien völlig in Ordnung zu sein, das Feuer  
  
schien seinen ganzen Körper zu meiden.  
  
Die dunkle Gestalt nahm den Jungen in ihre Arme.  
  
"Es hat begonnen! Hihihihihihi!"  
  
Das Feuer stöhnte ein letztes Mal auf, dann erlosch es.  
  
Die zwei Personen waren verschwunden.  
  
#############################################  
  
Susanowo seufzte und senkte seinen langsam rechten Arm, in dessen Handfläche  
  
sich schon eine Handball-große, blaue und mit Energie summende Kugel  
  
gebildet hatte. Dann grinste auch er.  
  
"Viel Glück, Kenji Mesh, du wirst es brauchen. Mögen die Götter dir gnädig  
  
sein."  
  
Plötzlich wehte ein kräftiger Wind durch die Gasse und wedelte die  
  
herumliegenden alten Zeitungsblätter auf. Wo vorher Susanowo stand, war nur  
  
noch Luft.  
  
Ein leises Lachen fühlte die Dunkelheit.  
  
"Du wirst Frauen und Feuer noch bald hassen lernen."  
  
#############################################  
Kapitel 3: Loki  
  
[Titelbild: Eine Figur mit tiefroten, funkelnden Augen und einer Kutte, im  
  
Hintergrund tanzt ein Flammenmeer]  
*schnipp*  
  
Kenji erwachte mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen. Er stöhnte. Alles dreht sich  
  
um ihn. Und ihm war heiß. HÖLLISCH heiß!  
  
"AAAAHHHHHH!"  
  
Mit einem Mal sprang er auf. Der Boden unter ihm war zu warm geworden, um  
  
noch darauf zu liegen. Selbst im Stehen schien Rauch von seinen Füßen  
  
auszugehen, es war aber aus irgend einem Grund nicht mehr so unangenehm.  
  
Vielleicht hatte sich sein Körper daran gewöhnt. Kenji blickte sich um.  
  
Er war in einer Art Höhle. Es war dunkel. Es war warm. Es war unangenehm. Es  
  
war böse.  
  
"ES" grinste ihn an.  
  
"Was zur...?"  
  
"Wie ich sehe, bist du aufgewacht. Gut. Dir beim Schlafen zuzusehen ist  
  
nicht sehr amüsant. Dagegen müssen wir etwas tun."  
  
ES sprach in Japanisch. Alle rotäugigen Monster sprachen Japanisch. Schien  
  
wohl in der Familie zu liegen...  
  
Dann schnippte ES mit den Klauenartigen Fingern.  
  
*schnipp*  
  
*burps*  
  
*splash*  
  
Kenji übergab sich. Die Überreste seines Abendessens verdampften sofort auf  
  
dem heißen Boden.  
  
"Was...ist hier...l-los...?" fragte er ebenfalls in Japanisch.  
  
ES lachte. "Also das ist mehr nach meinem Geschmack. Das wird dir nun  
  
jedesmal passieren, wenn du ohnmächtig wirst.  
  
Er sah sich ES genauer an. ES war über zwei Meter groß und trug eine  
  
pechschwarze Robe, durch die nur seine Augen und klauenartigen Hände zu  
  
sehen waren. Zwei blutrote Kugeln musterten ihn.  
  
Das musste wieder einer dieser Träume sein, die er in letzter Zeit so häufig  
  
gehabt hatte.  
  
Jedesmal kam irgend so ein Wesen mit roten Augen, schnippte mit den Fingern  
  
und dann.......passierte immer etwas, was ihm nicht gefiel.  
  
Sich übergeben war definitiv etwas, was ihm nicht gefiel.  
  
Kenji grinste. Das war das erste Mal, dass er bewusst an seinem Traum  
  
teilnahm. Und da es schließlich sein Traum war, konnte er machen, was er  
  
wollte.  
  
Er ging auf die Person zu, bis er einen halben Meter vor ihr stand, schaute  
  
ihr in die Augen, holte tief Luft und......trat ihr mit aller Kraft in den  
  
Lendenbereich.  
  
*krack*  
  
"JAAUUULLLL!"  
  
Im ersten Moment registrierte er den schrecklich brennenden Schmerz.  
  
Es fühlte sich an, als hätte er gegen einen brennenden Stahlmast gekickt.  
  
Bevor er jedoch nach der Erkenntnis, das solcher Schmerz eigentlich nicht in  
  
Träumen existierte in den wohlverdienten Mantel der Ohnmächtigkeit von  
  
alleine fallen konnte, erledigte das das Monster schon für ihn:  
  
"AAHHH! DU HURENSOHN!!!!! STIRB!!!!"  
Kurze Ansicht des Einganges der Höhle.  
  
Alles war friedlich, die Sonne schien, die Vögel zwitscherten. Bis.......  
  
*krach*  
  
*Boooommm*  
  
......eine laute Explosion ertönte, die Höhle und den Boden erzitterten ließ und  
  
eine gigantische Flamme von etwa 10 Meter Durchmesser aus dem Höhleneingang  
  
hervorschoß.  
Loki sah mörderisch auf Kenjis bewusstlose Figur auf dem Höhlenboden herab.  
  
Die rießige violette Aura, die sich um ihn gebildet hatte, erlosch ganz  
  
langsam.  
  
Loki nahm ein paar beruhigende Atemzüge, dann grinste er von Ohr zu Ohr (und  
  
das war für ihn auch möglich). Der Junge würde den Tag noch verfluchen, an  
  
dem er geboren wurde. Dafür würde Loki schon noch sorgen. Gesagt, getan.  
  
*schnipp*  
  
"Huh? Wo bin ich? Uhhh..."  
  
*burps*  
  
*splash*  
  
Loki lachte. Die nächsten Monate würden definitiv interessant werden.  
  
#############################################  
  
Drei Wochen später.  
  
Eine einsame Gestalt wanderte durch den Wald. Sie trug einen einen großen  
  
Wanderrucksack auf dem Rücken, eine schwarze Hose und ein rotes, ärmelloses  
  
Shirt.  
  
Kenji grummelte und stapfte weiter durch die Wildnis Chinas. Seit dem  
  
"Feuerunfall" hatte er etwas an Muskelmasse zugelegt.  
  
Das auffallenste aber war, dass er fast drei Jahre älter ausah.  
  
Er musste seine Situation überdenken.  
  
"Im ersten Moment war ich im Handwerkgeschäft , im nächsten auf dem heißen  
  
Höhleboden. Dann hat mich dieses "Monster" angesprochen."  
  
Kenji zuckte unmerklich zusammen bei den Erinnerungen an seine erste  
  
Begegnung mit Loki.  
  
Der Tritt war überhaupt keine gute Idee gewesen.  
  
Selbst am Tag danach tat sein Bein höllisch weh.  
  
#############################################  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Drei Wochen vorher...  
*burps*  
  
*splash*  
  
Kenji übergab sich zum zweiten Mal in fünf Minuten. Als er versuchte  
  
aufzustehen, schoss ein schrecklicher Schmerz durch sein Bein. Kenji fiel  
  
sofort wieder auf den Boden hinab.  
  
"Ich würde dir wirklich davon abraten, in nächster Zeit aufzustehen!"  
  
Kenji sah sich nach der Quelle der Stimme um. Er war wieder in dieser  
  
dunklen Höhle.  
  
Er seufzte. Da stand wieder diese Figur mit den flammenroten Augen, und  
  
gleich würde sie mit den Fingern schnippen und etwas Schreckliches würde ihm  
  
wiederfahren. Danach würde er von Yuikas Stimme unsanft geweckt werden und..  
  
Moment mal! Ich bin in derselben Höhle wie vorher, im selben Traum wie  
  
vorher und mein Bein tut immer noch weh.............Oh oh!  
  
Kenjis Gehirn machte kurz einmal Algebra.  
  
Traum+Schmerz= NICHT MÖGLICH  
  
Er kniff sich in die Hand.  
  
"Autsch!"  
  
"Schmerz. (er lacht wie ein Idiot) Schmerz. Ich empfinde Schmerz in einem  
  
Traum. Verrückt. (nachdenklich) Aber das ist nicht möglich. Es sei denn, das  
  
hier ist gar kein Traum.......Oh, shit!"  
  
Sein Körper knallte auf den harten Höhlenboden.  
  
*thump*  
  
Er war wieder in Ohnmacht gefallen.  
  
Loki seufzte und trat aus den Schatten. Er hatte nicht gedacht, es würde so  
  
schwer werden, dem Jungen alles zu erklären.  
  
*schnipp*  
  
Kenji erwachte sofort. Und sofort überkam ihn dieses Gefühl der Übelkeit.  
  
Loki machte eine Wischbewegung mit seiner klauenartigen Hand. "Dazu haben  
  
wir jetzt keine Zeit."  
  
Die Übelkeit verschwand.  
  
Kenji blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann blickte er Loki in die Augen.  
  
"Was ist hier los?" Seine Stimme war fordernd.  
  
Die vermummte Gestalt verbeugte sich spöttisch. "Geduld, mein junger Freund,  
  
Geduld. Mein Name ist Loki, ein Name, den du dir merken solltest."  
  
"Okay...Loki...werbistduwobinichundwiekommeichhierherundwashastdumitmirv or?"  
  
"Immer mit der Ruhe. Alles der Reihe nach. Wie ich sagte, bin ich Loki und  
  
ihr Menschen würdet mich Dämon nennen, wobei ich weit darüber hinaus bin.  
  
Du bist in der Wildnis von China China. Ich habe dich hierher gebracht, weil  
  
ich etwas von dir will."  
  
Er grinste.  
  
Kenji schluckte. Das Grinsen gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Und was sagte  
  
dieser Typ? Dämon? Das war einfach nicht möglich, und...China? Wie lange war  
  
er überhaupt weggetreten?  
  
Als ob er seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, antwortete Loki. Er hoffte nur, der  
  
Junge würde nicht schon wieder bewusstlos werden, von dem, was er zu sagen  
  
hatte.  
  
"Du warst für eine Stunde bewusstlos. Und ich muss sagen, der Anti- Feuer  
  
Zauber hat wirklich seine Arbeit getan, kein Kratzer an dir nach dem kleinen  
  
Geschäftsunfall..."  
  
Kenji schnappte nach Luft. Loki war das gewesen? Er erinnerte sich langsam.  
  
Die Flammen...  
  
Hehehehe! Oh ja, das war ein schönes Feuerwerk, ne? Zurück zum Thema. Du  
  
bist hier, um mich ein bisschen zu belustigen. Ich habe großes mit dir vor,  
  
Kenji Mesh. Und da ist noch eine Kleinigkeit, die vielleicht für dich  
  
interessant wäre."  
  
Nachdem er gesehen hatte, dass ihm Kenjis ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit gold,  
  
fuhr er fort.  
  
"Du bist in einer anderen Dimension. Einer Dimension voller Magie, Martial  
  
Arts und Chaos."  
  
Um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, begann Loki violet zu glühen.  
  
Die Aura tanzte wie Flammen um seinen Körper.  
  
Loki wartete ein paar Sekunden, damit er den Jungen wieder aus der  
  
Bewusstlosigkeit holen konnte. Zu seiner Überraschung zuckte Kenji einfach  
  
mit den Schultern.  
  
"Und?"  
  
Loki blinzelte unter seiner Kapuze. "Du..........bist nicht ü- überrascht?"  
  
Kenji schien gelangweilt.  
  
"Sag mir, wenn du für das letzte Jahr Alpträume gehabt hättest, in denen dir  
  
jedes mal ein vermummtes, rotäugiges Monster sagt, du bist der Auserwählte,  
  
du wirst das größte Abenteuer deines Lebens erleben, blablabla......Wärst du  
  
noch überrascht? Also, wann komme ich wieder nach Hause und was muss ich  
  
dafür tun?"  
  
Loki lächelte. Das würde einfacher werden, als er sich das vorgestellt  
  
hatte.  
  
"Es fing alles mit einem Spiel an..."  
  
~Flashback Ende~  
#############################################  
  
Kenji schnaubte. "Ich hoffe, ich muss diesen Kerl nie wieder sehen!"  
  
Er erschauderte als ihm wieder das Treffen einen Tag später einfiel, bei dem  
  
ihm Loki seinen neuen "Sensei" vorgestellt hatte...  
  
#############################################  
Kapitel 4: Der Meister des Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu  
  
[Titelbild: Das Bild zeigt Kenjis Gesicht, mit entschlossenem Ausdruck, wie  
  
es in zwei Hälften geteilt ist. Auf der linken Bildhälfte ist im Hintergrund  
  
eine dunkle Höhle mit ein paar Lichtstrahlen, auf der rechten Seite sind  
  
Jusenkyos Quellen zu sehen.]  
  
~Flashback~  
  
21 Tage vorher...  
  
Kenji und Loki erschienen in einer hellen Flamme in einer anderen Höhle.  
  
Nur durch einige kleine Felsritzen fiel etwas Licht in die ansonsten  
  
unbeleuchtete Grotte ein.  
  
"Was machen wir hier, Loki?"  
  
"Nun, du weißt bestimmt, wie wild Abenteuer seinen können. Wir sind hier, um  
  
dir einen Martial Arts Trainer zu besorgen."  
  
Kenji legte seine Stirn in Falten.  
  
"Ich kapiere das Prinzip dieses 'SPIELS' immer noch nicht. Warum bist du  
  
überhaupt so davon besessen, es zu gewinnen? Was hast du davon? Und welche  
  
Rolle spiele ich dabei?"  
  
Loki überlegte. Dann sprach er, und für einen kurzen Moment schien es  
  
Kenji, als hätte er etwas trauriges in der Stimme seines neuen 'Freundes'  
  
gehört. Es war jedoch genauso schnell verschwunden, wie es gekommen war.  
  
"Ich habe meine Gründe...und ich muss sie dir NICHT sagen! Es geht dich einen  
  
feuchten Dreck an! Alles, was dich zu interresieren hat, ist, das du, sollte  
  
ich gewinnen, wieder nach Hause kommst. Du bist mein Mittel zum Sieg. Du  
  
wirst es bald verstehen."  
  
Dann schwieg er.  
  
Leise Wassertropfen konnten in der Entfernung gehört werden.  
  
Die friedliche Idylle wurde durch ein ein F.U.O. (flying unidentified  
  
object) unterbrochen, das sich sofort an Kenjis Brust heftete.  
  
"SWEETO!"  
  
Loki lächelte. Sein bester Schüler hatte sich in all den Jahren nicht  
  
geändert.  
  
"Hallo Happosai!"  
  
Das F.U.O. löste sich von Kenjis Brust und wante sofort eine der  
  
gefährlichsten Kampftechniken an, die diese Welt je gesehen hatte.  
Moko Rakuchi-sei. Die Verbeugung des wilden Tigers...  
Das kleine etwas bettelte um sein Leben.  
  
"Waahhh! Meister Loki, wie sehr ich euch vermisst habe. Endlich seid ihr  
  
gekommen, um mich zu retten. Ich bin euch ja so dankbar!"  
  
Kenji fragte sich, wie jemand nur so erbärmlich sein konnte.  
  
#############################################  
  
Derweil irgendwo in Japan.  
  
"HATSCHIIII!"  
  
Genma Saotome musste niesen.  
  
"Gesundheit, Papa!" ,sagte der sechsjährige Ranma fröhlich. Er lief gerade  
  
neben seinem Vater einen Wanderweg entlang, mit einem großen Rucksack auf  
  
dem Rücken.  
  
"Danke, mein Sohn."  
  
Genma war kein glücklicher Mann.  
  
Sein Sohn hatte definitiv Potential als Martial Arts, aber ihm fehlte  
  
einfach die Liebe zu den Kampfkünsten, und Ranma mochte das ganze Training  
  
nicht.  
  
Er musste einen Weg finden, diese Liebe in seinem Sohn zu erwecken. Genma  
  
musste ihm beweisen, dass Martial Arts sein Leben war...  
  
NUR WIE?  
  
Ansonsten...er konnte sich schon Nodokas Katana über seinem Kopf vorstellen.  
  
"Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin, Papa?" ,fragte Chibi-Ranma.  
Genma drückte das Neko-ken Handbuch in seiner rechten Hand fester.  
  
Das war wahrscheinlich der einzige Weg, Ranmas Zuneigung für Kampfsport zu  
  
wecken. Hatte er erstmal eine ultimative Kampftechnik zur Verfügung, würde  
  
er Martial Arts schon lieben lernen.  
  
Das hoffte Genma jedenfalls.  
  
"Wir gehen nach Westen, Ranma, zu einem neuen Trainingsplatz, wo ich dir  
  
etwas tolles beibringen werde. Wir werden dort in etwa drei Wochen  
  
ankommen."  
  
Ranma verzog das Gesicht. Sein Vater dachte nur an das blöde Kämpfen.  
  
Er wollte viel lieber zurück zu seiner Mama.  
  
Entgegen seiner Stimmung nickte Ranma, obwohl der Ton seiner Stimme schon etwas quängelndes hatte.  
  
"Okay, Papa."  
  
Genma lächelte.  
  
Ranma würde der beste Kämpfer werden, den diese Welt je gesehen hatte.  
  
Dafür würde er schon sorgen.  
  
Der Preis war egal.  
  
#############################################  
  
Zurück in der Höhle...  
  
"ETWAS" hatte sich inzwischen an Loki Bein gehäftet, der das kleine Ding  
  
angewidert betrachte und es schließlich mit einer gut ausgeführten  
  
Trittbewegung von seinem Bein löste.  
  
Kenjis Augen weiteten sich.  
  
Selbst nach Lokis etlichen Demonstrationen, was in dieser Welt alles möglich  
  
war, konnte er es nicht fassen.  
  
Der ehemalige F.U.O. flog 50 Meter weit in die dunkelste Ecke der Höhle. Das  
  
war doch nicht möglich! Wie konnte Loki also...  
  
"Was?! Schau mich gefälligst nicht so an! Bald wirst du so etwas auch  
  
können."  
  
Kenji schaute in ungläubig an, schwieg aber weiter. Er würde Fragen später  
  
stellen.  
  
Loki hatte sich inzwischen in die Richtung der wimmernden Geräusche gedreht.  
  
Seine tiefe, sonore Stimme hallte an den Wänden wieder.  
  
"Happosai! Beweg deine perversen alten Knochen hierher, und ich könnte  
  
vielleicht in Erwägung ziehen dich aus diesem dunklen Rattenloch  
  
herauszuholen, in das dich deine beiden Schüler zurecht hineingeworfen  
  
haben!"  
  
"Happosai", wie Loki ihn nannte, trat langsam aus den Schatten hervor. Erst  
  
jetzt konnte Kenji einen guten Blick auf ihn werfen. Seine Pupillen wurden  
  
größer. Und größer. Und größer.  
  
Das, was da hervortrat, konnte nicht mehr als Mensch bezeichnet werden! Es  
  
war eine widerliche, alte Mumie. Es war etwa einen halben Meter groß, nicht  
  
größer als ein Schäferhund. Es hatte verunzelte Augenringe, seine gespielten  
  
Tränen glitzerten im geringen Licht und es trug einen dunkelbraunen  
  
Ninja-Anzug.  
  
Kenji drehte sich zu Loki. "Ich wusste nicht, dass du mit Gnomen befreundet  
  
bist."  
  
Loki lachte. Sein Lachen hallte an den Wänden wieder. Es war kein angenehmes  
  
Geräusch. "Du kennst ihn. Happosai. Ranma. Erinnere dich!"  
  
Kenji dachte kurz nach. Happosai...Ranma...Woher kamen ihm diese Namen bekannt  
  
vor?  
  
Moment mal! Ranma! Doch nicht etwa wie in...... "RANMA"!?"  
  
"Loki, das ist nicht WITZIG! Bitte sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist."Der  
  
letzte Teil des Satzes wurde ganz langsam und durch zusammengebissene Zähne  
  
gesprochen.  
  
Loki kicherte. Das waren die Momente, in denen es die ganze Mühe wert war.  
  
"Was ist daran so unverständlich? Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass du auf  
  
einer anderen Welt bist. Nun, herzlichen Glückwunsch, du bist auf Ranmas  
  
Welt!"  
  
Kenji hing der Kiefer bis zum Boden. Von allen Welten, in denen er landen  
  
musst, WARUM VERDAMMT NOCHMAL MUSSTE ES AUSGERECHNET RANMAS WELT SEIN!!!??  
  
Happosai mischte sich in das Gespräch mit ein.  
  
"Ranma? Genmas Sohn? DER Ranma? Was hat das zu bedeuten, Meister Loki?"  
  
Loki blickte Happosai böse an. Seine feuerroten Augen begannen im Dunklen zu  
  
glühen. "HABE ICH DIR ETWA ERLAUBT, MIT MIR ZU REDEN!? SCHWEIG!!!!"  
  
Happosai schluckte schwer. Die langen Jahre, die er nun in dieser  
  
vermoderten Höhle ohne eine Energiequelle festsaß, waren unheimlich  
  
langweilig gewesen. Jetzt hatte er endlich eine, nein zwei Personen, mit  
  
denen er reden konnte.  
  
Und trotz der drohenden Lebensgefahr kam ihm nur ein Wort über die Lippen.  
  
Ein Wort, dass seinen kleinen, perversen Verstand all die Jahre über  
  
vernünftig blieben ließ, und auch in diesem Fall ihn davor bewahrte, sich in  
  
die Hosen zu machen... Er merkte nicht einmal, was er gesagt hatte, bevor  
  
das Wort seine Lippen verließ.  
  
"Panties......"  
  
Loki sah rot. Dieser kleine, undankbare Wurm, wagte es, seinen Befehlen zu  
  
wiedersprechen!  
  
Das sollte er noch bereuen!  
  
Er würde ihm zeigen, was es hieß, den Befehlen seines Meisters zu  
  
widersprechen.  
  
Happosai würde die Bedeutung des Wortes Schmerz ganz neu kennenlernen! Er schnippte mit den Fingern.  
  
*schnipp*  
  
Ein rotes Portal öffnete sich über Happosai. Daraus fiel etwas.  
  
Bevor Happosai reagieren konnte, wusste er, dass es zu spät war.  
  
Er würde sterben. Langsam und qualvoll. Loki würde keine Gnade zeigen.  
Ein Berg schmutziger Männerunterwäsche fiel auf Happosai.  
  
Der, schon von jahrelangen BH-Entzugserscheinungen geschwächt um sein Leben  
  
schrie.  
  
"AHHHHH! NEHMT ES WEG! BITTE!!!! ICH TU' ES NIE WIEDER! ICH VERSPRECHE ES!  
  
NIE WIEDER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Kenji musste sich die Ohren zuhalten. So also klang der Schrei eines  
  
Sterbenden.  
  
Kenji: "Loki, bitte hör auf! Das Geschrei ist ja unerträglich!"  
  
*schnipp*  
  
Das Geschrei hörte sofort auf.  
  
"Das sollte dem kleinen Wurm Manieren beibringen!"  
  
Kenji sah auf Happosais scheinbar tote Gestalt hinab. Langsam, ganz  
  
langsam, glitt er mit seiner zitternden Hand zu Happosais Hals, um seinen  
  
Puls zu fühlen. Keiner vorhanden. Happosai war tot.  
  
Kenji: "Kami-sama! D-du h-hast ihn u-umgebracht!"  
  
Loki winkte gelangweilt ab. "Beruhig' dich wieder. Der ist gleich wieder auf  
  
den Beinen..."  
  
*schnipp*  
  
Wieder öffnete sich ein rotes Portal, aus dem ein schwarzer BH fiel.  
  
"SWEEEEETTOOO!!!!!"  
  
Happosai hatte den BH ergriffen und schmuste ihn genüsslich an seine Backe.  
  
"Papa Happy lässt dich nie wieder alleine, mein Kleiner!"  
  
Kenji schaute ihn ungläubig an, dann drehte er sich wieder zu Loki.  
  
Kenji: "Wie..w-wie hast du das gemacht?  
  
E-er...t-tot...dann...BH...Wiederbelebung...wie?"  
  
Loki verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lächelte stolz. "Hentai- ken."  
  
Kenji: "Huh? H-hentai-was? Was für ein bescheuerter Name ist das!?"  
  
Loki: "Hentaiken. Eine Technik, die ich höchstpersönlich erfunden habe.  
  
Siehst du Happosai da drüben?"  
  
Kenji sah auf die sabbernde Gestalt. Er musste zugeben, Happosai sah jetzt  
  
viel besser aus, fast 100 Jahre jünger. Er nickte.  
  
Loki fuhr fort.  
  
"Dir ist bestimmt aufgefallen, dass er nach meiner kleinen "Behandlung" viel  
  
besser aussieht. Du musst wissen, Happosai ist über 300 Jahre alt. Wie er  
  
nach so langer Zeit noch leben kann? Nun, da kommt die Hentai-ken ins Spiel.  
  
Es ist keine Kampftechnik, eher eine Energiequelle. Sie zapft weibliche  
  
Energien ab, und gibt sie denjenigen, der die Hentai-ken beherrscht. Diese  
  
sind besonders in BHs, Slips und dem Busen selbst vorhanden. Männliche  
  
Energien bewirken das genaue Gegenteil. Du weißt sicher noch, dass Happosai  
  
von allen Ranma-Charakteren die größte Aura haben konnte, wenn er wollte."  
  
Kenji: "Aura?"  
  
Loki seufzte. Der Junge hatte noch so viel zu lernen. Aber darum würde sich  
  
Happosai nun kümmern.  
  
Loki: "Hast du schon einmal von CHI oder KI gehört?"  
  
Kenji überlegte kurz und krazte das ihm noch gebliebene Wissen über Ranma ½  
  
zusammen. Er hatte wirklich davon gehört.  
  
"Ich hab' schon mal davon gehört. Dadurch kann die Ranma-Crew doch diese  
  
verrückten Dinge machen, wie diesen Tornado, oder der komische Steintrick.  
  
Da war auch dieser Meister des KI, wie hieß er noch gleich? Ach ja, Herb. Er  
  
stammte angeblich von Drachen ab."  
  
Er bemerkte nicht, wie Loki Augen bei den Namen der Techniken aufblitzten.  
  
Loki nickte.  
  
"Du meinst das Hiryu Shoten Ha und den Bakusai Tenketsu."  
  
Er schnaubte.  
  
"Pah, Das sind doch alles nur Kindertricks. Erbärmliche Techniken."  
  
Seine Stimme klang verachtend.  
  
"Man kann mit CHI und KI noch viel mehr machen!  
  
Kommen wir zurück zum Thema. Jedes Wesen hat Energie in sich, das CHI. Es  
  
wird sozusagen bei jeder kleinen Anstrengung angezapft.  
  
Auren sind die Visualisierung dieser inneren Energien, sie bestehen komplett  
  
aus KI, denn CHI wird außerhalb des Körpers sofort zu KI. Sie können nur  
  
gesehen werden, wenn der Anwender große Anzahl an CHI benötigt und sozusagen  
  
sein inneres CHI mit seinem äußeren KI verbindet, damit beide zu einem  
  
gleichen Level bringt und somit schneller, ausdauernder und stärker wird.  
  
Eine Aura aufrechtzuerhalten ist allerdings sehr schwer, da es sehr viel  
  
Energie, oder in diesem Fall CHI und KI kostet.  
  
Diese Energien wird auch durch Emotionen beeinflusst. Daneben gibt es noch  
  
andere Verwendungszwecke."  
Kenjis Gesicht war ein einziges großes Fragezeichen.  
  
Loki blickte ihn genervt an.  
  
"Du musst es dir so vorstellen: Wenn du rennst, benutzt du dein CHI, d.h. du  
  
verwendest deine Energie nur, um dich selbst zu stärken. Wenn du aber einen  
  
Gegenstand bewegen willst oder jemanden schlägst, zapfst du dein KI an, die  
  
Art von Energie, die uns umgibt, um einen anderen CHI Fluss durcheinander zu  
  
bringen. Wenn ein Mann zuschlägt ist er meistens stärker als eine Frau, weil  
  
Männer mehr KI besitzen. Die Geschwindigkeit aber ist bei beiden  
  
Geschlechtern gleich, da sie gleich viel CHI haben.  
  
Außerdem können manche CHI-Meister das KI sammeln und als Attacke einsetzen.  
  
Aber davon wird dir Happosai nun mehr beibringen. Wird sind hier, damit dir  
  
der kleine Wüstling mehr über Kempo, KI und CHI beibringt."  
  
Er grinste. "Und damit du das Training auch überlebst, habe ich hier drei  
  
Geschenke für dich. Was du damit machst, bleibt dir überlassen."  
  
Er zeigte mit einer Hand auf Kenji, Handfläche auf ihn gerichtet. Loki  
  
began mit einer bizarren lilanen Aura zu glühen, die langsam immer größer  
  
wurde, bis sie in tausend kleine Funken explodierte, die langsam zu Boden  
  
glitten und dort wie ein toter Stern verblassten.  
Im selben Moment umgab Kenjis Körper ein sanftes Glühen. Es wechselt seine  
  
Farbe von weiß zu lila zu orange und schließlich zu blutrot.  
Das erste, was Kenji bemerkte, war Happosais BH? Er wusste, wo der  
  
Büstenhalter war, ohne hinschauen zu müssen. Er konnte ihn fühlen, die  
  
Power, die von ihm ausging. Die Hentaiken...  
  
Das zweite war die Kraft. In ihm. Als wenn sich sein Bewusstsein erweitert  
  
hätte. Und da war noch etwas. Etwas, was er nicht definieren konnte. Ein  
  
Gefühl?  
  
Das dritte war das Feuer. Stark und unbezwingbar. Ein leises Pochen in  
  
seinem Kopf, tief verborgen. Eine angenehme Wärme.  
Loki musterte sein Werk für ein paar Momente. Dann kicherte er.  
  
"Was fühlst du?"  
  
Kenji blinzelte und stand für ein paar Minuten still, um zu begreifen.  
  
Um "das Neue" in ihm zu begreifen. Erst dann fand er die Sprache wieder.  
  
Er zitterte.  
  
"W-was hast du mit mir g-gemacht? E-es fühlt sich a-an, als w-würde ich  
  
e-xplodieren."  
  
Die Kraft war einfach zu viel.  
  
"Ein tolles Gefühl, nicht wahr? Ich habe nur deinen KI-Fluß freigesetzt. Du  
  
wirst dich schon noch daran gewöhnen. Denn wie du vielleicht weißt, können  
  
Leute in deiner Welt nicht 10 Meter in die Luft springen. Aber es gibt  
  
einige Beispiel bei dir zu Hause, bei denen KI freigesetzt wurde. Du hast  
  
bestimmt schoneinmal gehört, wie verzweifelte Menschen plötzlich Sachen  
  
heben können, die nicht einmal Leute zehn mal stärker als sie selber vom  
  
Boden aufheben können.  
  
Oh ja, ihr Menschen konntet früher euer KI sehr wohl beeinflussen.  
  
Heutzutage könnt ihr es nur noch wenn ihr Angst um euer eigenes erbärmliches  
  
Leben oder das eines anderen habt. In dieser Welt ist das anders. Hier  
  
können viele Leute KI-und CHI Manipulation. Bald wirst du dich daran gewöhnt  
  
haben.  
  
Und um deinen Trainingsprozeß etwas voranzutreiben gab ich dir die  
  
Hentaiken."  
  
Auf Kenjis offensichtliche Protestversuche winkte er ab.  
  
"Keine Angst, du wirst sie nur für einen Monat beherrschen. Das Dritte...ist  
  
ein Geschenk..."  
  
Bei diesem Satz lächelte er. Es war ein grausames Lächeln.  
  
"Du darfst es nur einmal benutzen, ansonsten kann ich dich nicht mehr zu  
  
deiner Heimatwelt zurückbringen!"  
Kenji stand der Mund offen. Daran hatte er bisher nie gedacht. Vielleicht  
  
würde er seine Welt nie wieder sehen!  
  
Die Angst weilte jedoch nur ein paar Sekunden. Sie wechselte zu Wut.  
  
"Bring mich zurück nach Hause! AUF DER STELLE!"  
  
Das leise und warme Pochen in seinem Kopf wurde lauter......  
  
#############################################  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit, irgendwo im Bayankalagebirge...  
  
Ein kleiner Junge von etwa sechs Jahren blickte überrascht zum Himmel. Er  
  
hatte lange, gespitzte Ohren und anstatt Pupillen Schlitze, wie eine  
  
Schlange.  
  
Ein anderer Junge stand daneben, die Faust zu einem Schlag bereit, aber er  
  
stoppte. Er war etwas kleiner als der erste, hatte keine Pupillen und ein  
  
sehr wildes Aussehen. Er trug eine Wolfskappe auf dem Kopf und ein kleines  
  
Holzschwert auf dem Rücken.  
  
"Stimmt etwas nicht, Meister Herb?" fragte der zweite etwas dümmlich.  
  
Der zukünftige Herrscher der Musk-Dynastie schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
  
Das hatte er sich wahrscheinlich nur eingebildet.  
  
"Es ist nichts, Mint. Nur eine Vorahnung..."  
Plötzlich ertönte eine Kinderstimme.  
  
"Lime hat unten im Dorf eine Frau gesehen! Sie hat sogar Brüste!"  
  
Herb und Mint sahen sich für einen kurzen Moment entschlossen an.  
  
Dann rasten sie wie die Verrückten den Bergweg herunter.  
  
Mint war mehr ein verschwommener Fleck, so schnell rannte er.  
  
"Lime kriegt immer den ganzen Spaß!" Mint zog eine Schnute.  
  
"Halt die Klappe und renn' schneller! Vielleicht sind die Brüste schon  
  
weggelaufen!" schnappte zurück. Chibi-Herb.  
  
Das komische Gefühl war schon wieder vergessen.  
  
#############################################  
  
Inmitten von Phönix Mountain...  
  
Saffron lag wach in seinem viel zu großen Bett. Auf den ersten Blick sah er  
  
wie ein ganz normaler Junge mit langen Haaren aus, wären da nicht die großen  
  
Flügel auf seinem Rücken und die klauenartigen Hände gewesen.  
  
Er schwitzte. Sein Atem kam in schnellen Zügen.  
  
Er hatte geträumt. Ein Traum, den er am liebsten vergessen wollte.  
  
Er hatte darin jemanden gesehen, den er kannte, den er fürchtete. Eine  
  
Person mit denen er vor vielen Jahrtausenden, vor vielen Widergeburten  
  
befreundet gewesen war.  
  
Im Traum standen neben seinem ehemaligen Freund drei Jungen, die er nicht  
  
kannte. Alle hatten rote Augen.  
  
Sein Freund und der Jüngste der anderen drei standen in Flammen.  
  
Von den anderen zwei war der eine von einem tosenden Sturm umgeben, sein  
  
Zopf wehte im Wind und er hielt eine heilige Waffe des Phönix-Volkes in  
  
seinen Händen, die Gekkaja, ein langer Stab mit einer halbmondförmigen  
  
Spitze am Ende.  
  
Der andere glühte mit einem sanften grünen Leuchten, seine langen Eckzähne  
  
blitzten hervor.  
  
Saffron zitterte. Er kannte Furcht nicht, er war schließlich unsterblich.  
  
Doch nun lag der unbesiegbare Saffron in seiner Kind-Form zusammengekauert  
  
und ängstlich in seinem Bett. Ein leises Wort kam ihm über die Lippen.  
  
"Loki..."  
  
#############################################  
  
Kenji trat ein paar Schritte auf Loki zu, mit der Absicht das Monster wenn  
  
nötig mit Gewalt zu zwingen, ihn nach Hause zu bringen.  
  
Die Tatsache, dass Loki ungefähr einen halben Meter größer war als er, die  
  
Macht hatte ein Zweistockhaus zu zerlegen und seine Kraft Naturgesetzen  
  
widersprach, schien er im Moment nicht zu beachten.  
  
Lokis Lächeln wurde nur noch weiter. Der dumme Junge konnte ihm eh nichts  
  
anhaben. Er winkte einen klauenartigen Zeigefinger hin und her.  
  
"Tststs, du willst doch dein neues Geschenk nicht gleich wieder verbrauchen,  
  
oder? Außerdem sagte ich, ich KANN dich nicht mehr zurückbringen, nicht,  
  
dass ich es nicht werde."  
  
Kenji biss die Zähne zusammen und zwang das Feuer wieder in die Tiefen  
  
seines Unterbewusstseins.  
  
Er wollte seine Familie wiedersehen. Um JEDEN Preis! Er würde sich nicht von  
  
einem drittklassigen Dämonenverschnitt dazu bringen lassen...  
  
Loki unterbrach seine Gedanken.  
  
"Wir haben schon genug Zeit verschwendet. HAPPOSAI!"  
  
Happosai trottete ängstlich aber zugleich glücklich und gestärkt mit seinem  
  
neuen "Schatz" in seiner kleinen Hand zu den beiden herüber.  
  
Er antwortete in einer ängstlichen Stimme. "Ja, Meister Loki?"  
  
"Du wirst diesen Jungen hier in Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu und dem Umgang mit KI  
  
unterweisen. Als Belohnung sollst du für die Trainingszeit Freigang  
  
erhalten. Du hast drei Wochen."  
  
Mit dem verschwand Loki wieder in einer menschengroßen Flamme.  
  
Seine boomende Stimme hallte jedoch an den Wänden weiter.  
  
"ICH WARNE DICH! DIESESMAL ERNSTHAFTES TRAINING! NICHT DEN MIST DEN DU MIT  
  
SOUN UND GENMA GEMACHT HAST, VERSTANDEN!?"  
  
Ein großer Wanderrucksack erschien neben Kenji und Happosai.  
  
Kenji rannte zu dem Rucksack, um den Inhalt zu inspizieren.  
  
Ein Schlafsack, neue Sportkleidung und andere Überlebensausrüstung.  
  
Nicht schlecht.  
Happosai grinste. Ein neues Opfer, ähh neuer Schüler...  
  
Drei Wochen Freigang für das Training, huh? Na, ich weiß schon genau WO ich  
  
mit dem Kind üben werde...  
Kenji sah Happosai etwas ängstlich an.  
  
Das kleine Ding grinste, und das hieß er hatte etwas vor. Was könnte er nur...  
  
Kenjis Gedankengang wurde durch Happosais krächzende Stimme unterbrochen.  
  
"Hast du schon jemals Kampfsport getrieben, mein Junge?"  
  
Auf Kenjis Kopfschütteln nickte Happosai. "Ich verstehe..."  
  
Das waren die letzten Worte, die Kenji hörte, bevor ihn Dunkelheit umgab.  
  
#############################################  
  
~Flashback Ende~  
  
21 Tage später...  
  
Kenji wanderte weiter. Er registrierte gar nicht, dass er an einem Dorf  
  
angekommen war. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, zu sich selbst zu murmeln.  
  
"Training...TRAINING! Training hat er das genannt!  
  
Er schrie in den Himmel.  
  
"DAS IST ALLES NUR DEINE SCHULD, HAPPOSAI!"  
  
#############################################  
  
~Flashback~  
  
20 Tage vorher...  
Kenji erwachte durch Stimmen.  
  
Erst dann merkte er, dass er sich nicht in seinem Bett befand. Und dann fiel  
  
ihm etwas ein, was ihm Loki vor einem Tag gesagt hatte.  
  
Das wird dir nun jedesmal passieren, wenn du ohnmächtig bist.  
  
Mit dieser Erinnerung übergab sich Kenji.  
  
*burps*  
  
*splash*  
Kenji wischte sich den Mund ab. Er versuchte seine Umgebung etwas zu  
  
untersuchen.  
  
Er war unter einer Art Decke. Von draußen konnte er entfernt Frauenstimmen  
  
vernehmen, die etwas von "Hentai" und "Panty thief" daherlaberten.  
  
Und da war noch eine andere Stimme. Er hasste sie jetzt schon.  
  
"Fette Beute! Fette Beute! Hahahahahaha!"  
  
Kenji erinnerte sich jetzt, was in der Höhle passiert war. Happosai war auf  
  
ihn zugerannt und hatte ihn mit einem gezielten Schlag in die Magengegend  
  
ausgeschaltet. Dann war alles schwarz geworden.  
  
Er riss sich die Decke vom Kopf.  
  
Kenji: "Happosai, du kleiner alter Perverser! Komm her, damit ich...häh?!"  
  
Kenji wurde von zwanzig sehr wütenden und vor allem nackten Frauen begrüßt.  
  
Er befand sich anscheinend in einer heißen Quelle.  
  
Happosai war längst über alle Berge.  
  
Die Frauen konnten es nicht fassen. ZWEI Perverse an einem Tag. Erst kam der  
  
alte Sack und stahl ihre Unterwäsche, und dann kam auch noch dieser junge  
  
Kerl unter einer Decke hervor und wollte spannen.  
  
Sie schauten Kenji an, um abzuwägen, ob der Neuankömmling wohl genauso  
  
überraschend agil wie die kleine Mumie sein würde.  
  
Aber nachdem sie die Furcht in Kenjis Augen gesehen hatte, grinsten sie,  
  
wie die Katze, die den hilflosen Kanarienvogel erspäht hatte.  
  
Kenji schluckte. Das gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.  
  
Vor ihm standen zwanzig nackte, wütende, grinsende und mit allerlei  
  
tödlichen Badeutensilien bewaffnete Frauen, die langsam auf ihn zugingen,  
  
ganz wie Raubtiere, die ihre Beute erspäht hatten.  
  
Er konnte durch die Hentai-ken die gewaltigen Energien spüren, die von ihren  
  
"Proportionen" ausgingen.  
  
Er wedelte verzweifelt mit den Händen.  
  
"Ladies! Bitte! Das ist doch alles nur ein Missverständnis!" versuchte er  
  
in seinem besten Japanisch.  
Die "Ladies" schienen ihn nicht zu hören.  
  
Er bettete zu den Göttern, dass er diesen Tag überleben würde.  
  
Die Frauen stürzten sich mit einem Kampfschrei auf ihr neues Opfer.  
(Was folgt ist eine Szene äußerster Brutalität, die wir vor allem unseren  
  
jungen Lesern ersparen möchten. Stattdessen begnügen wir uns mit einer  
  
Außenperspektive der heißen Quelle.)  
*POW*  
  
*KA-BAAM*  
  
*DONGG*  
  
*BUUMM*  
  
"Ouch! AHH! Passt doch auf! Ow! Uff! Nein, nicht da hin! AHHH! AUAUAA!"  
Laute Geräusche (oder Schmerzensschreie) drangen von der Badequelle, und hin  
  
und wieder flog eine Shampoo-Flasche oder Seife über die Wandbegrenzungen  
  
der Quelle, der Happosai geschickt auswich.  
  
Er rauchte an seiner Pfeife und lachte. Er beneidete Kenji.  
  
Was würde er dafür geben, noch einmal jung und stark zu sein...  
  
#############################################  
  
"Ich sollte dich in der Luft zerreisen! DU MIESER, KLEINER, EKELHAFTER  
  
*''!%/(`!!!!"  
  
"Beruhige dich, mein Junge. Es gehört alles zum Training."  
  
Happosai klang uninteressiert.  
  
Vor ihm stand die zusammengeschlagene Figur Kenjis.  
  
Er hatte überall an seinem Körper blaue Flecken und eine blutende Lippe. Er  
  
lehnte sich auf einen Holzstab. Seine Kleidung war zerissen.  
  
"Was zur Hölle haben Perversionen mit Training zu tun? Und seit wann gehört  
  
zusammengeschlagen werden auch dazu!!?"  
  
Happosai antwortete völlig ruhig.  
  
"Es dient dazu, deine Ausdauer und Geschwindigkeit zu steigern. Wenn du  
  
schneller wirst, teffen dich die Weiber nicht mehr, und wenn du getroffen  
  
wirst, steigert das deine Schmerzunempfindlickeit. Und es verschafft mir  
  
natürlich neue Schätze!"  
  
Er schmuste genüsslich den Berg Frauenunterwäsche, auf dem er saß.  
  
Kenji grummelte.  
  
Warum hatte ihm Loki ausgerechnet DIESEN Sensei besorgt!? Warum hätte er  
  
nicht einfach einen Freund von ihm fragen können, wie z.B. Satan persönlich?  
  
Alles, ALLES wäre besser als Happosai...  
  
"Wie kommen wir überhaupt hierher?"  
  
Kenji gestekulierte zu dem Wald um sie herum.  
  
"Wir waren vorhin doch noch in der Höhle?"  
  
"Meister Loki hat uns hierher gebracht. Er wusste schon genau, was ich als  
  
Trainingsplätze bevorzuge..."  
  
In diesem Monent entschied sich Kenjis Magen zu äußern. Er hatte  
  
schließlich seit einem Tag nichts gegessen, und die ständige Übelkeit half  
  
auch nicht.  
  
"Hast du was zu essen, Happosai?" Seine Stimme klang hoffend.  
  
"Für dich ab jetzt Happosai-sensei, verstanden? Und um Essen musst du dich  
  
schon selber kümmern. Benutz' dein Gehirn, wir sind in einem Wald, jag' dir  
  
einfach was!"  
  
Kenjis Gesicht wurde blaß.  
  
"J-jagen? Ich h-habe noch n-nie g-gejagt. Ich hatte gehofft, dass d- du..."  
  
Happosai grinste grausam. "Was hast du denn erwartet? Zimmer-Service?  
  
Private Betreung von hübschen Mädels in Bikinis?"  
  
Er stoppte kurz, während er das eben gesagte in seiner kleinen, perversen  
  
Traumwelt visualisierte und fing an zu sabbern, fuhr aber fort:  
  
"Du bist jetzt mein Schüler. Und meine Schüler sind keine Weicheier! Wenn  
  
man von Genma und Soun mal absieht... Du bist ab jetzt auf dich alleine  
  
gestellt."  
  
Er warf Kenji etwas zu.  
  
Kenji, verängstigt was ihm der Gegenstand antun könnte, fing das Ding aus  
  
Reflex.  
  
Er starrte auf seine Hände, in denen es nun lag.  
Es war ein roter Slip.  
  
Kenji (sweatdrop): "......................."  
"Setz das auf deinen Kopf. Er wird dir helfen."  
  
Kenji betrachtete dem Slip in seinen Händen fast angewidert.  
  
"Wobei soll mir das denn helfen?"  
  
Happosai hatte sich schon auf dem Unterwäscheberg schlafen gelegt.  
  
Wenige Momente später hörte Kenji laute Schnarchgeräusche.  
  
Kenji sah Happosai schlafende Gestalt ein paar Minuten an, um abzuwägen, ob  
  
er es tun sollte.  
  
Ach, zur Hölle! Was hab' ich schon zu verlieren?  
  
Er setzte dem Slip auf seinen Kopf.  
  
[Ich muss wohl nicht erwähnen, wie das genau aussah]  
  
Sofort durchschoß Energie seinen Körper. Er fühlte sich wie neugeboren. Die  
  
Energie kam also bei Kontakt mit einer Sache, die weibliche Energien  
  
beinhaltete.  
  
Das war also die Macht der Hentai-ken...  
Er lief ziellos aber schneller als je zuvor und ungewöhnlich fröhlich in den  
  
Wald hinein, um Beeren zu sammeln oder vielleicht sogar Tiere zu fangen.  
  
#############################################  
  
Etwas entfernt hatte ein Ehepaar ein Zelt aufgeschlagen und saß kuschelnd  
  
auf einem Baumstam.  
  
Ein ziemlich attraktiver Mann in seinen Zwanzigern mit kurzen, braunen  
  
Haaren saß mit seiner Freundin vor einem prasselnden Lagerfeuer. Wo er gut  
  
aussah, war sie einfach wunderhübsch, mit langen, schwarzen Haaren und  
  
offensichtlich etwas jünger als er. Hinter den beiden stand ein großes Zelt.  
  
Er legte seinen Arm um sie. "Ist der Wald nicht schön, mein Schatz?"  
  
Sie schmiegte sich sofort an seine Schulter.  
  
"Oh ja, das war so eine gute Idee von dir. Sag mal, Schatz, da wir ja ganz  
  
alleine sind...könnten wir doch...du weißt schon...*kicher*"  
  
Er grinste nur, nahm sie in seine Arme und fing an ihre Bluse auszuzuiehen,  
  
während sie an seinem Ohr knabberte, was ein sanftes Stöhnen seinerseits  
  
verursachte.  
  
Der Moment wurde durch einen gewissen Jungen mit einem Slip auf dem Kopf  
  
unterbrochen, der sich den beiden genähert hatte.  
Kenji steckte seinen Kopf so vor das Lagerfeuer, so dass er wie eine  
  
schreckliche Geisterfratze aussah. Sein Gesicht warf angsteinflößede  
  
Schatten.  
  
Sabbernd guckte er auf das Essen der beiden.  
Er versuchte es wieder in Japanisch:  
  
"Entschuldigen sie, aber könnten sie mir etwas Essen abgeben? Ich habe seit  
  
einer Ewigkeit nichts mehr in den Magen bekommen..."  
  
Das Pärchen sah ihn verwundert an. Die Verwunderung wich aber bald der  
  
Angst.  
  
Die Frau ergriff die Panik. "Oh mein Gott! Der Zeltverkäufer hatte recht!  
  
Der Geist des ewigen Perversen Happosai geht in den Wäldern um!"  
  
Bevor Kenji etwas weiteres sagen konnte, waren der Mann und die Frau über  
  
alle Berge. Nur eine Staubwolke zeigte, dass sie eben noch dagewesen waren.  
  
Er guckte den beiden etwas konfus nach, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern  
  
und fing an das übriggebliebene Essen zu verspeisen.  
  
Die nächsten Wochen mit Happosai würden sehr hart werden, und er würde alle  
  
Energie brauchen, die er bekommen konnte.  
  
Er hasste schon jetzt jede Minute dieses Trainings.  
In dem Baum über Kenji grinste Susanowo. Seine Gestalt wechselte wieder zu  
  
Victor.  
  
"Es sieht so aus, als könntest du etwas Hilfe gebrauchen, mein Freund..."  
[Anmerkung des Autors: Ich plane an dieser Stelle ein kleines Special zu  
  
schreiben, was außer Happosai und dem allgemeinen Humor nichts mit Ranma zu  
  
tun haben wird.  
  
Aber deine vorherige Geschichte hat doch auch nicht viel mit Ranma zu tun!  
  
*whamp*  
  
Halt die Klappe, Gewissen! Meine Geschichte handelt sehr wohl von Ranma. Du  
  
musst nur weiterlesen! All der Wisch-Wasch, den ich da oben geschrieben  
  
habe, soll den Leser doch nur auf die grandiose, formidable Hauptgeschichte  
  
vorbereiten, die mein geniales Hirn ausgearbeitet hat!  
  
#Kodachi Lache35# Murharharharhahr!!!  
  
*kopfschüttel* Idiot!  
  
*kabam!!!* Halt deine blöde Schnauze!  
  
Ähem, ich wollte nur sagen, dass hier eine kleine Nebengeschichte eingefügt  
  
wird. Wartet bis es rauskommt, lest es, und lobet den Herrn. Halleluja!]  
  
#############################################  
  
~Flashback Ende~  
Kenji stapfte weiter durch die Stadt. Irgendetwas (oder irgendjemand) hatte  
  
ihn hier wie magisch angezogen.  
  
Vorbeilaufende Frauen gaben ihm hungrige Blicke, was er aber im Moment nicht  
  
merkte.  
  
Er murmelte weiter zu sich selbst.  
  
"Der alte Sack hat mich für die nächsten drei Wochen durch so viele  
  
Badehäuser gejagt, dass ich schon das Zählen aufgehört habe. Aber eins muss  
  
ich ihm lassen, er ist ein toller Trainer. Durch ihn hab' ich die Grundsätze  
  
des Anything goes gelernt, und mein Körper fühlt sich toll an..."  
  
Er spannte seine Armmuskeln an. Bizeps und Trizeps waren seit Happosais  
  
Training sehr gut geformt wurden. Sein ganzer Körper hatte ein Training  
  
erlebt, was er nicht für möglich gehalten hatte.  
  
Aber trotzdem hatte er in all den Sparringmatches den alten Perversen nicht  
  
einmal treffen können...  
  
Kenji seufzte.  
  
Happosai hatte es mindestens drei mal am Tag geschaftt, das Feuer aus seinem  
  
Unterbewusstsein hervorzurufen. Nur durch gewaltige Willenskraft hatte er es  
  
wieder unterdrücken können.  
  
Kenji sprach weiter zu sich selbst, nun wieder wütend.  
  
"Und dann Loki! Diese miese Ausrede von einem Dämon!! Schickte mich einfach  
  
mit Happosai nach Jusenkyo!"  
  
#############################################  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Zwei Stunden vorher...  
Kenji, der aus Trainingszwecken einen Slip auf dem Kopf trug, und Happosai  
  
erschienen in einer hellen Flamme in einem Tal mit hunderten von Quellen.  
  
Jeweils eine etwa vier Meter hohe Bambusstange steckte in jedem Becken. Ein  
  
großer Hügel ragte über dem Tal. Entfernt konnte ein großer Berg gesehen  
  
werden, Phönix Mountain.  
  
Jusenkyo.  
  
Kenji: (glücklich) "WASSER!"  
  
Er hatte seit einem Tag nichts mehr getrunken.  
  
Deshalb beachtete er in dem Moment auch seine Instinkte nicht, die ihn  
  
geradezu anschrien, diesen Ort auf dem schnellsten Weg wieder zu verlassen,  
  
oder das nagende Gefühl, dass er diesen Ort kannte.  
  
Sofort rannte Kenji auf eine Quelle zu und fing an zu trinken.  
  
Happosai näherte sich etwas langsamer und sogar mit ein bißchen Ehrfurcht  
  
dem Wasser.  
Happosai kannte Jusenkyo. Happosai fürchtete Jusenkyo.  
  
Er war vor Jahren schon einmal hier gewesen, wobei er eine Mutter mit ihrem  
  
neugeborenen Kind traf. Dabei wurde ihm die Ehre zu Teil, das Kind im Wasser  
  
auf einen Namen zu taufen.  
  
Happosai war vielleicht (was heißt hier vielleicht!??) ein perverser, alter  
  
und böser, sehr böser kleiner Mann, aber so eine Aufgabe nahm er ernst,  
  
schon aus dem Grund, dass sie von einer schönen Frau kam.  
  
Und so dachte er sich den best möglichsten Namen aus, den sein perverses  
  
Hirn je erfunden hatte. Ein Name, auf den das Kind später noch stolz sein  
  
würde. Der Name sollte dem Kind Ruhm einbringen, und die gesamte Frauenwelt  
  
preisen.  
  
War es nicht die Aufgabe jedes verantwortungsbewussten Erwachsenen etwas an  
  
die Kinder dieser Welt weiterzugebeben?  
  
Er nannte das Kind Pansuto Taro. Nylonstrumpf.  
  
Als er dann aber das Kind in eine der Quellen tauchte, kam der Schock seines  
  
Lebens:  
  
Dort, wo er eben noch das Baby in seinen Armen gehalten hatte, war ein  
  
'Etwas'. Es hatte zwei kleine Flügel auf dem Rücken, einen Aalschwanz und  
  
ähnelte im Großen und Ganzen einem Minotaurus.  
  
Diesen Tag würde er nie vergessen.  
  
Haposai schüttelte seinen Kopf, um sich aus seinen Erinnerungen zu reißen.  
  
Happosai: "Du weißt sicher, dass du gerade aus den Quellen des Unglücks,  
  
Jusenkyo, trinkst, oder?"  
  
Kenji stoppte seinen Trinkprozeß für einen Moment um die Worte einmal zu  
  
überdenken. Dann spuckte er das Wasser in seinem Mund sofort aus.  
  
*spotz*  
  
Kenjis Augen weiteten sich in Horror.  
  
Oh mein Gott! Was habe ich getan!? Ich hatte Jusenkyo völlig vergessen!  
  
Jetzt werde ich mich in ein Mädchen verwandeln! Oder schlimmeres! Schwein,  
  
Katze, Ente.  
  
Kenji stellte sich selbst in Gedanken in Tierform frisch zubereitet auf  
  
einem Teller vor.  
  
Der grausame Koch steht über ihm und wetzt die Messer, er wartet nur auf  
  
eine Chance sie in den saftigen Schweinebauch von Kenji zu stoßen.  
Happosai sah dem Horrorblick auf dem Gesicht seines Schülers gelassen  
  
entgegen.  
  
Er stupste ihn mit einem seiner kleinen Füße an.  
  
"Hey, Kenji! Wach auf, Kenji!"  
  
Keine Antwort.  
Kenji: Schweinefilet...Peking-Ente, Hunde sind in China eine  
  
Spezialität.gebratener Hamster...  
  
Happosai hatte genug. Er schrie Kenji ins Ohr.  
  
"SHHHHIIIINNNNJJJJJJJIIIIII!!"  
  
Kenji: Gebackener Oktopus.Yeti am Spieß...Was? "Was hast du gesagt,  
  
Happosai?"  
  
Happosai: "Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass das Trinken des verfluchten  
  
Wassers keinerlei Auswirkungen auf den menschlichen Körper hat. Wobei mich  
  
interessieren würde, woher der Knirps die Geschichte von Jusenkyo kennt.Der  
  
Junge schafft es doch immer wieder, mich zu überraschen.  
  
Kenji atmete erleichtert auf.  
  
"Gut, dann können wir ja von hier schnellstens weg! Ich will hier nicht  
  
länger sein, als nötig."  
  
Damit stapfte er den Hügel hinauf, der von Jusenkyo weg führte. Das Gras war  
  
weich unter seinen Turnschuhen.  
Er kam jedoch nicht weit, da Loki mit einer kleinen Explosion nicht weit von  
  
ihm auftauchte.  
  
*boom*  
  
Das Gras unter ihm hatten Feuer gefangen. Seine schwarze Robe wehte im Wind.  
  
Er musterte Kenji mit seinen roten Augen unter der Kapuze.  
  
"Mmhh, wie ich sehe, hat Happosai seine Arbeit getan. Du siehst gut aus. Und  
  
mein Geschenk hast du auch noch nicht verbraucht. Respekt!"  
Kenji war wütend. Sogar stinksauer.  
  
"Okay, Dämon, ich habe immernoch ein paar unbeantwortete Fragen, auf die ich  
  
eine Antwort verlange......HEY! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu!?"  
  
Loki war inzwischen den Hügel heruntergelaufen. Jeder seiner Schritte war  
  
lautlos. Er näherte sich Happosai, der ängstlich vor ihm davonwich.  
Loki blieb etwa einen halben Meter vor der nun zusammengekauerten alten  
  
Mumie stehen und sah gelassen auf diese herab.  
  
"Du hast deine Arbeit hier getan, Happosai. Es ist nun Zeit für dich  
  
zurückzugehen..."  
  
"Nein! Wartet, Meister Loki! Bitte, nicht wieder in die Höhle! Ich werde  
  
alles tun, bloß trennt mich nicht von meinen Schätzen, BITTE!"  
  
Er fingerte verzweifelt den BH, den er in der Hand hielt.  
  
Loki began mit einem sanften roten Licht zu glühen, während er grausam  
  
lächelte.  
  
"Wir sehen uns in zehn Jahren wieder, Happosai..."  
  
*schnipp*  
  
Ein Davidsstern formte sich unter Happosai.  
  
"MEINE SCHÄTZE! MEINE LEIBLINGE!! NNEEEEIIIINNNNN!!!!!"  
  
Das waren dir letzten Worte des selbsternannten Meisters der Schule für  
  
Schlägereien aller Art, die die Menschheit für zehn lange Jahre hören  
  
sollte, bevor er in einem roten Portal schreiend verschwand.  
  
#############################################  
  
Jede einzelen Frau auf der Welt hatte plötzlich dieses glückliche Gefühl in  
  
der Magengegend, als wenn ein großes Übel von ihren Schultern genommen  
  
wurde.  
  
#############################################  
  
Langsam drehte sich Loki zu dem sich nähernden Kenji. Die rote Aura verließ  
  
nie seinen Körper.  
  
Etwas war anders an ihm.  
  
Er war nun wie ein Vulkan, jederzeit bereit zu explodieren.  
Der Himmel über Jusenkyo verdunkelte sich. Entfernt dröhnte der Donner.  
  
"Und jetzt zu uns zwei."  
Kenji schluckte. Er versuchte mit aller Macht die Angstgefühle zu  
  
unterdrücken. Erst nach einem tiefen Atemzug sprach er.  
  
"Uhm, j-ja g-genau."  
  
Kenji verfluchte sich selber, dass er so ängstlich war.  
  
"Ich h-habe immernoch ein paar Fragen..."  
  
Loki antwortete mit einer leisen Stimme, es war fast ein Flüstern.  
  
Das gefiel Kenji überhaupt nicht.  
  
"Stell' sie. Ich werde sie beantworten."  
  
Und wieder holte Kenji tief Luft.  
  
Er konnte sich nicht helfen, Loki hatte einfach diese machtvolle  
  
Ausstrahlung.  
  
Er hatte sie nur nie zuvor bemerkt.  
  
"Was soll das ganze? Warum bin ich hier, in Jusenkyo? Warum bin ich  
  
ausgerechnet in Ranmas Welt, und warum das Training? Was hast du davon?  
  
Meine wichtigste Frage aber ist, wann kann ich meine Familie wiedersehen?"  
  
Seine Stimme war am Ende des Satzes eiskalt.  
Loki stand einfach da,völlig unbeeindruckt.  
  
Die rote Aura um in nahm in Intensität zu.  
  
*poch*  
  
*poch*  
Es war wieder da. Das Pochen. Die Wärme. Das Feuer.  
  
Kenji konnte es fühlen. Heißer als jeder Vulkan. Es wollte hinausgelassen  
  
werden..  
  
Kenji ignorierte es.  
Loki schien scheinbar in Größe zuzunehmen. Er stand über Kenji, seine roten  
  
Augen glühten auf.  
  
"Du bist in "UNSERER" Welt, da sich hier alles ereignen wird, für was dich  
  
dein Training vorbereiten sollte.  
  
Was ich davon habe? Meinen Spaß. Mehr kann ich dir nicht verraten.  
  
Und wann du deine Familie wiedersiehst? Wenn ich etwas dabei zu sagen habe,  
  
dann niemals!"  
  
*poch*  
Wieder hallte der Donner.  
Kenji trat einen Schritt auf Loki zu.  
  
"Du Bastard!"  
Lokis Aura explodierte mit einem Mal in einem hellen roten Licht.  
  
Kenji hielt seine Hände vor sein Gesicht, in einem Versuch, seine Augen vor  
  
der Helligkeit schützen.  
  
Als er seine Hände wieder herunternahm schnappte er nach Luft.  
Lokis Robe war von der plötzlichen Explosion weggeweht worden.  
Es war das erste Mal, dass Kenji das Gesicht des Dämonen sah.  
  
Er sollte es in seinen Alpträumen noch viele Male sehen.  
Loki grinste.  
  
"Nun zu deiner letzten Frage. Du bist hier in Jusenkyo als eine Art  
  
Abschlusstest.  
  
Und weißt du was? Wenn du überlebst, hast du bestanden."  
  
Kenji ging einen ängstlichen Schritt rückwärts.  
  
Lokis Augen blitzten mit Belustigung.  
  
"Und noch eine Sache zum Schluss: Ich bin KEIN Dämon, ich bin etwas  
  
BESSERES!"  
Das gesagt stürmte er mit einem Mal auf Kenji los.  
  
Sein Antritt war so stark, dass sich ein kleiner Krater unter seinem Fuß  
  
bildete, von wo er sich abstieß.  
  
Kenjis Augen weiteten sich in Schock.  
  
Loki wollte gegen ihn kämpfen?  
  
Das.das war unmöglich! Das konnte er nicht überleben!  
  
Loki war wie eine aufgepowerte Version von Happosai:  
  
Größer, stärker, schneller, ausdauernder und grausamer!  
Loki lächelte innerlich. Er würde den Jungen nicht wirklich umbringen. Das  
  
würde all seine bisherigen Pläne zunichte machen.  
  
Er wollte nur Kenjis Fähigkeiten testen. UND ihm einen Jusenkyo-Fluch  
  
verpassen.  
  
Aus zwei Gründen: Erstens, damit er später besseren Anschluss an "die  
  
anderen beiden" fand, und zweitens um den Spaßfaktor zu erhöhen.  
  
Loki zog seinen Arm zurück, die Faust zu einem Schlag bereit.  
  
Kenji kreuzte seine Arme vor sich, um die Wucht von Lokis Schlag  
  
abzufangen.  
  
*ka-bam*  
  
*popp*  
  
Kenjis Arme stöhnten regelrecht auf nach dem Aufprall des Schlages.  
  
Gott, tat das weh!  
Er wurde etwa 6 Meter nach hinten geschleudert. Er landete mit einem lautem  
  
Platsch in der Quelle, die genau im Zentrum von Jusenkyo lag.  
  
*platsch*  
  
*splash*  
Ein Blitz zuckte am Himmel, und schlug genau in das Becken ein, in das  
  
Kenji gefallen war.  
Das erste, was er bemerkte, war die schreckliche Kälte. Das Wasser war  
  
eiskalt.  
  
Das zweite war ein Ziehen. Nicht, wie er es erwartet hätte, in seinem  
  
Körper, sonder in seinem Kopf.  
  
Als er aus der Quelle wieder auftauchte und sich umsah, war Loki nirgendwo  
  
zu sehen.  
  
Stattdessen stand nun die ziemlich jung aussehende Gestalt des  
  
Jusenkyo-Guides vor ihm und quasselte seine traurige Geschichte herunter.  
Jusenkyo-Guide: "Oh, seh traurig! Ehrenwerter Besucher fallen in  
  
Koumaniichuan. Sehr traurige Geschichte. Handeln von.  
Kenji hörte nicht mehr zu.  
  
Langsam, ganz langsam glitt sein Blick nach unten. Er wollte sehen, in WAS  
  
er sich verwandelt hatte.  
  
Genau in diesem Moment hörte er eine andere Stimme.  
  
Stimme: "Jo! Hey, hallo! Ja, du da! Der mit dem schwarzen Haar! Dank' dir  
  
bin ich wieder da! Ich muss dir wohl danken! Wenn ich jetzt nur wüsste, wo  
  
ich bin."  
Kenji starrte in sein Spiegelbild im Wasser. Sein schwarzes Haar war  
  
wirklich noch zu sehen, selbst in seiner neuen Form. Er war also noch ein  
  
Säugetier.  
Der Donner rumpelte durch das Jusenkyo-Tal.  
In diesem Moment registrierte sein Hirn von wo die Stimme herkam und wie  
  
sein neuer Körper aussah.  
  
Kenji schrie.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Der Schrei hallte in ganz Jusenkyo wieder.  
Die geflügelten Phönix würden noch Jahre danach von einem Dämon sprechen,  
  
der an diesem Tag die heiligen Quellen heimsuchte und versuchte mit seinem  
  
nervenzerfetzenden Schrei den heiligen Hühnerstall des Himmels anzugreifen.  
Kenji aber war vor den erstaunten Augen des Jusenkyo-Guide in einem hellen  
  
Licht verschwunden.  
  
Alles, was von ihm übrigblieb, war der Slip, den er auf dem Kopf getragen  
  
hatte.  
Auf dem Felsen über dem Tal legte Susanowo seine Stirn in Falten und senkte  
  
seine glühende Hand wieder.  
  
~Flashback Ende~  
  
#############################################  
  
Zwei Stunden später.  
  
"Danach kann ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass  
  
ich in einem Wald mit neuer Kleidung aufgewacht bin und keine Ahnung habe,  
  
wo ich eigentlich bin."  
  
Damit beendete Kenji seine Erzählung  
  
"Das ist meine Geschichte. Und jetzt will ich wissen wer zum Teufel du  
  
bist!? Warum bist du in meinem Kopf? Wo kommst du her?"  
  
Die Stimme meldete sich wieder zu Wort. Das Problem war, nur er konnte sie  
  
hören.  
  
Kenji zuckte mit den Schultern, ohne dass er es eigentlich wollte, als wenn  
  
es jemand anderes es für ihn tat.  
  
Stimme Mein Name ist Kouma Saotome. Und ich glaube ich bin eigentlich  
  
tot.  
  
Kenji blinzelte.  
  
"S-Saotome? D-Du bist ein S-Saotome? Und du bist t-tot?"  
  
#############################################  
Stille.  
  
Hallo?  
  
Zzzzzzzzzz.  
  
Stille.  
  
Wäre hier jemand so freundlich den Autor aufzuwecken?  
  
*watsch*  
  
*klatsch*  
  
Hey, wieso hast du das gemacht?  
  
Stille.  
  
Was? Die Geschichte?  
  
Stille.  
  
Ach ja, die Geschichte...Ich mach' ja schon weiter.........  
  
#############################################  
Kapitel 5: Rote Augen  
  
[Titelbild:. Auf einem Stein im Vordergrund sitzt ein sechsjähriger Ranma,  
  
er guckt traurig. Über ihm schwebt ein paar gigantsiche rote Augen, was  
  
besorgt auf ihn herunterblickt. Ein ebenfalls sechsjähriger Ryoga steht  
  
daneben und schaut zum Horizont, mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck.]  
Kenji fasste sich an den Kopf und fing an in Gedanken zu schreien.  
  
Kamisama! Ich habe meinen Verstand veloren! Erst lande ich auf einer  
  
anderen Welt, treffe einen Pseudo-Dämonen und einen perversen Martial Arts  
  
Großmeister, und dann werde ich auch noch verflucht mich mit kaltem Wasser  
  
in eine erwachsene Version von mir zu verwandeln und eine Stimme in meinem  
  
Kopf zu hören.  
  
Aber das ist ja noch nicht genug!  
  
Neeeinnn, Kenjis Stimme im Kopf denkt von sich auch noch, sie sei tot!  
Kenji lachte inzwischen völlig wie ein Idiot, was ihm komische Blicke von  
  
den Leuten auf der Straße einbrachte.  
"Hahahaha..eine Stimme.*kicher*.eine Stimme glaubt sie sei tot.wie kann eine  
  
Stimme tot sein? Hahahaha!!!"  
Eine Stimme kann glücklicherweise keinen "sweatdrop" produzieren, denn dazu  
  
fehlt ihr einfach der Kopf.  
Kouma Uhm, könntest du damit aufhören? Die Leute gucken schon."  
Kouma wurde nicht beachtet.  
  
Kenji lachte weiter.  
Dann schlug sich Kenji mit seiner Faust selbst ins Gesicht.  
Kouma HALT DEINE BLÖDE KLAPPE!!!!  
  
Kenji HEY!! WIESO HAST DU DAS GEMACHT!?  
  
Kouma Es war einfach eine Befriedigung dir in deine blöde Fresse zu hauen.  
  
Kenji DU MIESER HUND! DAS WIRST DU NOCH BEREUEN!  
Die Leute auf der Straße sahen den jungen Mann komisch an, der gerade damit  
  
beschäftigt war, sich selbst zusammenzuschlagen.  
  
#############################################  
  
Zehn Minuten später...  
  
Die Sonne ging schon langsam hinter den schneeweißen Bergen unter, was eine  
  
für den Betrachter sehr schöne Ansicht hervorbrachte.  
  
Kenji Lass mich das mal zusammenfassen. Du bist ein Mitglied der Familie  
  
Saotome, eine reiche Familie in Japan, nach meinen Berechnungen seit 300  
  
Jahren tot und bist jetzt in meinem Kopf gefangen...  
  
Kouma schien sich an der Tatsache, dass er tot war überhaupt nicht zu  
  
stören.  
  
Kouma Yep!  
Kenji hatte bessere Tage gesehen.  
Erst bekam er einen Fluch, dann stellte sich heraus, dass dieser Fluch darin  
  
bestand eine Stimme in seinem Kopf zu hören.  
  
Aber es war keine normale Stimme! Ohh Neeinn!  
  
Die Stimme gehörte Kouma Saotome, wie sich herausstellte der direkte  
  
Vorfahre der Saotome Linie. Und er war für 300 Jahre tot gewesen!  
  
Und mit diesem Kerl hatte er sich eben geschlagen, in seinem eigenen Körper!  
  
Kenji tat alles weh. Er atmete schwer. Überall blaue Flecken, vielleicht  
  
sogar etwas schlimmeres.  
  
Kenji hatte definitiv bessere Tage gesehen.  
  
Kenji Okay, wie kommst du in meinen Kopf hinein? Ich kenne die  
  
Auswirkungen eines Jusenkyo-Fluches, und Stimmen zu hören gehört nicht dazu!  
  
Kouma Ich hab' doch selbst keine Ahnung! Im ersten Moment kämpfe ich noch  
  
gegen eine Horde von aufgebrachten Ehemännern und bin gerade dabei sie so  
  
richtig zusammenzuschlagen, und im nächsten Moment wache ich in deinem Kopf  
  
auf.  
  
Kenji Was wollten die Kerle von dir? Ehemänner? Du hast wohl ihre Frauen  
  
verführt, oder?  
  
Kouma NEIN!!!! NÄTÜRLICH NICHT!!! Sowas würde ich nie machen!!!  
  
Kenji blinzelte. So einen mentalen Aufschrei hatte er nicht erwartet. Kouma  
  
WAR Ranmas Vorfahre, daran bestand kein Zweifel.  
  
Kenji Warum haben sie dich sonst angegriffen?  
  
Kouma Ich...  
  
Koumas Erklärung wurde durch das Weinen eines kleinen Kindes unterbrochen.  
  
"Schnief.... MAMA! PAPA! I-ICH W-WILL N-NACH H-HAUSE!"  
  
#############################################  
  
Ryoga Hibiki war kein glücklicher sechsjähriger.  
  
Seine Mama und sein Papa hatten ihn zu seinem sechsten Geburtstag auf eine  
  
Reise zum Disneyland in Paris mitgenommen. Das war jetzt schon ein halbes  
  
Jahr her, und würde wahrscheinlich durch den allgemein schlechten  
  
Orientierungssinn in der Familie noch ein halbes Jahr länger dauern. Bis  
  
dahin wäre er sieben Jahre alt.  
  
Das war nicht das schlimme. Ryoga war solche Reise gewöhnt, er selber  
  
brauchte ja Tage um die Toilette seines Hauses zu finden. Bis er sie  
  
gefunden hatte, hatte er sich den schon mehrmals in der freien Natur  
  
erleichtert. Und dann mussten Mama und Papa ihn suchen.  
  
Nein, Ryoga hatte andere Probleme. Er war gerade um eine Ecke gebogen, als  
  
er seine Eltern aus den Augen verloren hatte.  
  
Und das war das Schlimmste, was einem Hibiki passieren könnte! Ryoga konnte  
  
sein Ziel finden, solange er es sehen konnte. Konnte er es nicht sehen,  
  
würde er auf der Suche danach in Timbuktu landen.  
  
Er würde seine Eltern für Jahre nicht wieder sehen! Nur, weil er sie nicht  
  
finden konnte! Verdammter Orientierungssinn!  
  
Aber er musste es versuchen. Wenn seine Eltern ihn nicht sehen konnten,  
  
vielleicht konnten sie ihn dann hören.  
  
"Mama? Papa? Wo seid ihr? B-bitte, sagt doch was?!"  
  
Keine Antwort. Ryoga fing an zu zittern. Er wollte nicht wieder alleine  
  
sein. Er war in einem Dorf voller Leute, die er nicht kannte und die ihn  
  
nicht kannte.  
  
Anscheinend interessierte es die Leute, die momentan auf der Straße waren,  
  
auch nicht, dass ein kleines und verängstigtes Kind seine Eltern verloren  
  
hatte. Sie gingen einfach weiter und redeten über den kommenden Jahrmarkt.  
  
Ryoga ging ein paar zögerliche Schritte vorwärts. Seine Knie wurden weich.  
  
Langsam entwickelten sich Tränen an seinen Augenrändern.  
  
Dann stolperte er über seine kleinen Beine.  
  
Er landete mit einem leisen *thud* auf der Straße.  
  
Kurze Zeit war alles still.  
  
Ryoga versuchte wirklich es zurückzuhalten, wirklich! Er musste stark sein,  
  
schon für seine Eltern! Mama und Papa machten sich immer Sorgen um ihr  
  
einziges Kind, dass er verloren gehen würde und dann Angst bekäme. Er musste  
  
ihnen zeigen, dass er ein starker Junge war!  
  
Doch die Einsamkeit, die Angst, Depression.all das war zuviel für den  
  
sechjährigen.  
  
Ein leises Schluchzen entkam seiner Kehle, was langsam immer lauter wurde.  
  
Heiße Tränen stömten Ryogas Gesicht hinab.  
An diesem Tag wusste er nicht, dass sein sehnlichster Wunsch in Form eines  
  
jungen Mannes in Erfüllung gehen würde.  
  
Der Wunsch, nicht mehr einsam zu sein.  
  
"Schnief... MAMA! PAPA! I-ICH W-WILL N-NACH H-HAUSE!"  
  
#############################################  
  
Kenji sah zu der Queller der Geräusche.  
  
Ein kleiner Junge, nicht älter als sechs Jahre, lag auf seinem Bauch. Das  
  
komische an ihm war, dass er einen Wanderrucksack auf dem Rücken trug, der  
  
fast doppelt so groß war wie, auf dem ein roter Bambusregenschirm gebunden  
  
war.  
  
Nach den Schluchzgeräuschen zu schließen weinte er.  
  
Der Jusenkyo-Verfluchte näherte sich ohne es eigentlich zu wollen dem Kind.  
  
Kouma Er hat wahrscheinlich seine Eltern verloren. Komm schon, sein ein guter Kerl und hilf ihm! Er hat bestimmt Angst!  
  
Kenjis Körper bewegte sich wie von selbst ein paar Schritte nach vorn.  
  
Der stemmte sich jedoch dagegen.  
  
Kenji OHHHH, NEIN! Hör sofort mit dem sentimentalen Mist auf! Ich habe  
  
schon genug Probleme im Moment, ich werde auf gar keinen Fall diesem kleinen  
  
Balg hel...  
  
Ryoga hatte zwischen seinen Schluchzern leise Fusstritte gehört. Er blickte  
  
auf. Vielleicht konnte ihm diese Person ja helfen.  
  
Kenji fror mitten im Schritt ein. Unschuldige, hoffnungsvolle braune Augen  
  
blickten zu ihm auf. Das Gesicht des Kindes war tränenüberstömt und er  
  
bemerkte, dass seine Haare von einem gelben Bandana mit schwarzen Tupfen  
  
hochgehalten wurden.  
  
Kenji Oh, das ist mies!  
  
Er seufzte. Niemand, nicht einmal der böseste aller bösen Bösewichte konnte  
  
der gefüchteten Puppy-Dog-Eyes-Attacke wiederstehen! Manche Leute nannten  
  
sie sogar einen psychokinetischen Angriff.  
  
Kenji lächelte. Egal, wie viele Probleme er hatte, dieses Kind hatte  
  
offenbar mehr als er. Der grün-äugige Junge kniete neben Ryoga nieder.  
  
"Hallo, Kleiner. Hast du dich verlaufen?"  
  
Ryogas Laune verbesserte sich schlagartig. Diese Person, die ungefähr 17-18  
  
Jahre alt war, zerzauste Haare und die tiefsten grünen Augen, die er je  
  
gesehen hatte, wollte ihm wirklich helfen!  
  
"J-ja, ich h-habe mich w-wirklich verlaufen!"  
  
Ryoga wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines gelben Pullovers die Tränen vom  
  
Gesicht.  
  
"I-ch habe meine E-eltern verloren. K-können Sie mir helfen, sie  
  
wiederzufinden?"  
Es ist komisch, wie ein einziges Wort den Verlauf einer ganzen Geschichte  
  
verändern kann. Wie Personen und Handlungen davon beeinflusst werden können.  
  
Wir merken es nicht einmal, während sich die Götter im Himmel ins Fäustchen  
  
lachen über die kleinen dummen Sterblichen, die ihr Schicksal mit kleinen  
  
Gesten oder Wörtern verändern.  
  
Kouma kann ein Lied davon singen. Aber das erzähle ich euch ein anderes Mal.  
  
Kenji war das alles egal.  
  
"Sicher."  
  
Ryoga lächelte glücklich.  
  
#############################################  
  
Kenji wurde langsam aber sicher ziemlich frustriert.  
  
Soweit hatte er mindestens zwanzig Leute mit Ryoga im Schlepptau befragt, ob  
  
sie denn zwei Personen gesehen hätten, auf die die Beschreibung von den  
  
Eltern des Kindes zutraf.  
  
Und jedesmal kam nur die Antwort 'nein'.  
  
Der kleine Junge verwirrte Kenji ebenfalls. Er kannte seinen Namen nicht,  
  
und der Sechsjährige hielt sich fast peinlich in der Nähe von Kenji auf,  
  
als ob er glaubte, den nun-Erwachsenen jeden Moment zu verlieren. Er klebte  
  
förmlich an Kenjis Beinen. Was sage ich da? Er klammerte sich an Kenjis  
  
linkes Bein.  
  
"Ähmm, könntest du das bitte unterlassen?"  
  
Ryoga lief rot an. In seiner Angst, von seinem neuen Retter wieder getrennt  
  
zu werden, hatte er sich wohl unbewusst an dessen Bein geheftet. Was gab es  
  
für einen besseren Weg, jemanden nicht zu verlieren, als sich an dessen  
  
Körper zu hängen?  
  
"'Tschuldigung, Herr...?"  
  
Kenji lachte. Hier war er, 14 Jahre alt, und ein kleines Kind nannte ihn  
  
'Herr'.  
  
"Nenn mich einfach Kenji. Und wie heißt du, wenn man fragen darf?"  
  
Ryoga verbeugte sich kurz, während Kenji belustigt zusah.  
  
"Mein Name ist Ryoga. Hibiki Ryoga. Nett Sie...dich kennenzulernen."  
  
Kenji eben noch auf den Beinen, landete mit dem Gesicht zuerst auf dem  
  
Boden.  
  
Er hatte schon längst gemerkt, dass die Schwerkraft in Ranmas Welt 'etwas'  
  
anders funktioniert als in seiner eigenen.  
  
Seine Beine zuckten leicht. Hier hatte er den zweiten der Ranma-Crew vor  
  
sich!  
  
Er rappelte sich jedoch wieder auf, diesmal mit einem Sweatdrop am  
  
Hinterkopf.  
  
"Du heißt Ryoga? Ryoga Hibiki? Der Junge, der noch nicht einmal seinen  
  
eigenen Hintern findet? DER Ryoga?"  
Ryogas Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. Sicher, seine Familie hatte ein  
  
kleines Problem mit Richtungen, aber das hieß nicht, dass jedem auf der  
  
Straße erlaubt war, seine Eltern zu beleidigen! Wenn dieser Kerl nicht  
  
gleich damit aufhörte...  
  
"Man, kein Wunder, dass du deine Eltern verloren hast! Wie lange suchst du  
  
sie schon? Stunden? Tage? Wochen? Vielleicht Monate? Sogar ganze Jahre?"  
  
Es hatte überhaupt keinen Sinn einen Hibiki zu suchen, nachdem er um eine  
  
Straßenecke verschwunden war. Durch irgendeine göttliche Macht, (davon hatte  
  
er mit Loki schon genug abbekommen) verschwand der verlorene Junge sofort,  
  
selbst wenn man nur Sekunden später um die selbe Ecke schaute.  
  
Aber er tauchte immer dann auf, wenn man ihn besonders brauchte oder die  
  
Situation so unangebracht war, dass man sich denkt:  
  
"Hey, die Idioten da drüben schlagen sich eh schon die Schädel ein! Was  
  
macht schon einer mehr oder weniger?"  
Kouma Öhmm, Kenji...  
  
Kenji (lachend) Was ist, Kouma?  
  
Kouma Zwei Sachen. Erstens: Wer ist dieser Junge und Zweitens: Was ist  
  
sechs Jahre alt, wütend und wird uns gleich in den Arsch treten?  
  
Kenji blinzelte kurz. Dann sah er auf den vor Wut zitternden Ryoga der  
  
gerade dabei war, seinen Pulloverärmel hochzuschieben, was seine sowieso  
  
schon süße Erscheinung noch niedlicher machte.  
  
Jetzt wusste er die Antwort auf diese Fragen.  
  
"Niemand sagt sowas über meine Familie! NIEMAND!"  
  
Der Jusenkyo-Verfluchte schluckte. Sicher, das war Ryoga den er da vor sich  
  
hatte, aber ein kleiner Junge konnte ihm nichts anhaben! Nicht wahr? Er war  
  
schließlich siebzehn Jahre alt und hatte drei Wochen unter dem grausamsten  
  
Martial Arts Großmeister der ganzen Welt trainiert. Ihm würde nichts  
  
geschehen? Nicht wahr? NICHT WAHR!?  
  
*kick*  
  
"AUTSCH!!!! Du mieser kleiner."  
  
Kenji hielt sich das schmerzende Knie, gegen das Ryoga getreten hatte,  
  
während er auf einem Bein auf der Stelle hüpfte und diesen böse anblickte,  
  
welcher aber nur zufrieden zurückgrinste.  
  
"Ich sollte dich."  
  
Ryoga konterte wieder mit den Puppy-Dog-Eyes.  
  
Kenji schrumpfte in sich zusammen.  
  
Kouma Hahahaha! Der Junge hat dich um den kleinen Finger gewickelt!  
  
Kenji Ich will dich mal diesen Augen widerstehen sehen!  
  
Kouma Wie du willst.  
  
Kenji war geschockt, als er plötzlich völlige Kontrolle über seinen Körper  
  
verlor. Er konnte alles sehen, hören und fühlen wie zuvor, es war nur, als  
  
ob jemand anders seine Bewegungen steuerte.  
  
Umso überraschter war er, als er anfing zu sprechen, ohne es eigentlich zu  
  
wollen.  
  
"Hey, Kleiner! Hör schon auf! Der Trick klappt nicht mehr!"  
  
Ryoga blinzelte kurz, dann nahm sein Gesicht einen entschlossenen Ausdruck  
  
an. Er würde diesen Kampf nicht verlieren. Er würde dieses Duell um jeden  
  
Preis gewinnen!  
  
Zeit für Runde zwei. Puppy Dog-Eyes-Tear-Drop-Attack!  
  
Kouma schrak zurück, als er Tränen in Ryogas Augen sah. Er floh sofort in  
  
Kenjis Unterbewusstsein.  
  
Kenji Ein echter Mann, huh?  
  
Kouma ...........Halt die Klappe! Ich bin hier der bessere Mann, da ich bei  
  
einem kleinen Kind keinen Akt von Gewalt anwende, ganz anders als andere  
  
unreife Personen...  
  
Kenji blinzelte. Dann fluchte er. Kouma hatte seine eigene Beleidigung  
  
gerade auf ihn zurückgeworfen. Dieser miese...Ach, was soll's!  
  
"Ok, ok! Es tut mir ja leid! Es tut mir leid! Komm' jetzt! Wir müssen deine  
  
Eltern finden."  
  
Nach einem Blinzeln waren zu Kenjis Erstaunen Ryogas Tränen völlig  
  
verschwunden und er nickte.  
  
"Lass uns losgehen!"  
  
#############################################  
  
Ein kleiner Jahrmarkt wurde vorbereitet.  
  
Das bemerkten Kenji und Ryoga auf dem Weg durch das Dorf.  
  
Die Sonne ging schon hinter den Bergen unter, nur die Straßenlampen, die  
  
extra für das Fest aufgestellte Beleuchtung und den die letzten  
  
Sonnenstrahlen erzeugten Beleuchtung.  
  
Kenji hatte die Hand des kleinen Jungen ergriffen, um ihn nicht wieder zu  
  
verlieren. Ryoga schien das überhaupt nicht zu stören, er war sogar  
  
glücklich darüber.  
  
Sie stoppten kurz, um sich einmal umzugucken. Die beiden (einer davon  
  
ehemals) Jungen standen in einer Gasse, die von beiden Seiten mit Spiel- und  
  
Essensständen bevölkert war. Viele Verkäufer schrien laut und priesen ihre  
  
Ware, um das Geschäft voranzutreieben, während Leute vergnügt und laut  
  
redend durch die Gasse gingen. In der Entfernung konnte leise Feiermusik  
  
gehört werden.  
  
Von Ryogas Eltern keine Spur.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir woanders suchen." Der Bandana-Junge blickte mit  
  
fragenden Augen zu seinem Helfer auf.  
  
"Ich..."  
  
Kenji wurde unterbrochen, als plötzlich ein paar Kinder lauthauls schreind  
  
und mit glücklichen Gesichtern vorbeirannten, mit Wasserpistolen in den  
  
Händen. Sie verschwanden wieder um die Ecke, nicht bevor aber eines davon  
  
Kenji mit seiner Pistole abspritzen konnte.  
  
Komischerweise war das Wasser warm.  
  
Vor Ryogas erstaunten und verängstlichten Augen schrumpfte Kenjis Figur  
  
zusammen.  
  
Kenji selber stand still da, sich wundernd, warum ihm seine Sachen auf  
  
einmal zu groß waren.  
  
Was zum.? Ach ja! Der Fluch! Kouma? Kouma!?  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
Kenji stieß die Faust in die Luft.  
  
"Kein Kouma! Kein Fluch! Kein..."  
  
Er hörte auf, als er plötzlich bemerkte, dass Ryogas Hand in der seinen  
  
fehlte.  
  
"Ryoga? Ryoga wo bist du? Sag' doch was!"  
  
Eine leichte Panik überkam Kenji. Er hatte den verlorenen Jungen zwar erst  
  
vor einer Stunde kennengelernt, aber er wuchs einem schnell ans Herz, soviel  
  
war sicher.  
  
*krach*  
  
*klapper*  
  
*schätter*  
  
*klirr*  
  
Kenji blickte in die Richtung der Scheppergeräusche.  
  
Dort sah er Ryoga, der anscheinend mit dem Rücken in einen  
  
Küchenhaushaltsstand hineingelaufen war und dabei ein paar Teetassen und  
  
Teller umgestossen hatte.  
  
"Kamisama sei Dank! Ich hatte schon gedacht, ich hätte dich verloren!"  
  
Als er bemerkte, wie Ryoga seine Lippen bewegte, als ob er etwas sagen  
  
wollte, aber nichts herauskam, machte es 'Klick' bei ihm.  
  
"Uhm, warte, ich kann das erklären."  
  
Die Wahrheit aber war, er konnte es nicht. Wie erklärt man einen magischen  
  
Fluch, der einen dazu bringt bei Kontakt mit kaltem und heißen Wasser seine  
  
Gestalt zu verändern?  
  
Ryogas war immernoch in einem Schockzustand. Es war doch nicht möglich, dass  
  
Menschen einfach ihr Alter verändern konnten!  
  
Moment mal! Seine Mama hatte ihm schon einmal ein paar Märchen vorgelesen,  
  
in denen ein edler Prinz von einem bösen Zauberer in eine andere Gestalt  
  
verhext wurde.  
  
"B-bist du ein Prinz?"  
  
Kenji sah ihn komisch an. "Öhm, nein?"  
  
Ryoga blickte ihn verdächtig an. "Warum kannst du dich dann verwandeln?"  
  
"Also, weißt du, ich, hehehe."  
  
Der 14-jährige stotterte, bei dem Versuch seinen Fluch zu einem kleinen  
  
sechsjährigen Kind zu erklären.  
  
"Da waren diese zwei ganz bösen Kerle, und, äh, einer davon hat mich, wie  
  
soll ich sagen? Dieser Typ hat mich in so eine verzauberte Quelle gestossen,  
  
die, öhh, bewirkt, dass ich älter werde, wenn ich mit Wasser in Berührung  
  
komme."  
  
Ryoga blieb misstrauisch. "Und wie heißen diese Typen?"  
  
"Also der eine heißt...der heißt...Lokinowa...genau, Lokinowa! Und der andere  
  
Happosusa!"  
  
In diesem Moment kamen zwei offensichtlich völlig betrunkene junge Männer  
  
aus einem nahegelegenden Restaurant herausgestolpert, beide um 18 Jahre alt,  
  
Arm in Arm. Der eine hatte ein völlig unrasiertes Gesicht während der Kopf  
  
des anderen kahlgeschoren war.  
  
"*Hicks* Weisch du wasch, Lokinowa?"  
  
"Naaahhh, wasch isch'en, Happoschuscha? *burps*"  
  
"Isch glaub' *kicher*, isch glaub' isch hab' zuuuviel getrunjen."  
  
"He*hickup*-y, wi wärsch's, wann we unsch nöch en bisch'n im Puff  
  
vergnügschen würschen, eehh?"  
  
"Haha, jut.jute Ischee, Happoschuscha!"  
  
Kenjis linkes Augenlied zuckte.  
  
Bitte sagt mir, dass das nur ein Scherz ist! Das kann doch nicht wahr  
  
sein!  
  
Ryoga war inzwischen auf die beiden Männer zugelaufen und baute sich zu  
  
seiner ganzen imposanten Größe auf.  
  
Ein sehr wütender Ausdruck stand in seinem Gesicht geschrieben und er deutete einen Finger anklagend auf die beiden Typen.  
  
"Ihr beiden habt also meinen Freund Kenji verhext!"  
  
Besagter Junge streckte zögerlich eine Hand nach Ryoga aus. Er hatte gar  
  
nicht gemerkt, wie Ryoga von seiner Seite gewichen war.  
  
"R-Ryoga! K-komm zurück!"  
  
Als er jedoch einen Schritt auf ihn zutrat, stolperte er und fiel direkt in  
  
die beiden Männer. Alle drei fielen auf den Boden.  
  
Kenji lief rot an und versuchte wieder aufzustehen.  
  
"E-Es tur mir l-lei..."  
  
"Jeh' rünter vön meer!"  
  
Der unrasierte Kerl schlug Kenji in den Bauch, woraufhin der vom Boden  
  
gehoben wurde, sodass seine Füße diesen nicht mehr berührten.  
  
Anschließend warf er ihn in einen nahegelegenden Sushi-Stand, wo er  
  
regungslos liegen blieb.  
  
Ryogas Augen nahmen einen mörderischen Zustand an.  
  
"Das ging zuweit..."  
  
Der Mann genannt Lokinowa blickte das Kind durch seinen betrunkenen Zustand  
  
fast wütend an und schnappt zurück:  
  
"Geh mir ausch'em Weg, Kleener!"  
  
"Nicht bevor ihr den Fluch von Kenji nehmt, ihr...ihr..."  
  
Ryoga entschied sich ein Wort einzusetzen, was er in seinen Reisen oft  
  
gehört hatte, wenn jemand jemand anderen nicht mochte.  
  
"...ihr Arschlöcher!"  
  
Von einem Sechsjährigen 'Arschloch' genannt zu werden, würde die meisten  
  
erwachsenen Leute amüsieren.  
  
Von einem Sechsjährigen 'Arschloch' genannt zu werden, würde die meisten  
  
betrunkenen Frauen amüsieren.  
  
Von einem Sechsjährigen 'Arschloch' genannt zu werden, brachte die beiden  
  
betrunkenen Männer zum Ausrasten.  
  
"Wasch hascht'te g'schacht, dü'Bengel?"  
  
"Ter'hat Aschtloch jesascht, Happoschuscha!"  
  
"Jie Worte werschen imm gläch im Halsche jecken bläbben!"  
  
Kenji hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet, saß aber immernoch auf dem Boden. Der  
  
Schlag hatte ihm so gut wie nichts ausgemacht. Dank Happosai Tod dem  
  
kleinen Ekelpaket! und seinen Trainingsvorstellungen, die normalerwiese  
  
darin bestanden, von einem Dutzend Frauen zusammengeschlagen zu werden,  
  
machte er ziemlich resistent gegenüber Schmerz.  
  
Ryoga war eine ganz andere Geschichte. Er machte sich Sorgen um ihn.  
  
"Ryoga! Nein!"  
  
Beide Männer traten einen Schritt auf Ryoga zu, mit der Absicht, diesem Kind  
  
eine Lektion zu erteilen, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.  
  
Doch der war schon längst in Aktion. Mit einer für seine Größe  
  
überraschender Geschwindigkeit (und er hatte immernoch diesen rießigen  
  
Rucksack mit dem Regenschirm auf dem Rücken) verkürzte er vor den  
  
überraschten und geschockten Augen von Kenji die Strecke zwischen ihm und  
  
den beiden Typen in Sekunden, die plötzlich stehen geblieben waren bei dem  
  
Tempo, dass das 'Kind' darlegte.  
  
Beim Rennen zog er seinen Regenschirm von dem Rucksack und hielt ihn nun  
  
über seine Schulter, genauso wie ein Baseballspieler seinen Schläger halten  
  
würde.  
  
Der glatzköpfige Happosusa befreite sich als erster aus seinem  
  
Schockzustand. Er trat einen Schritt auf den wütenden Ryoga zu und versuchte  
  
es mit einer Geraden direkt in das Gesicht des kleinen Jungen, seine Beine  
  
immernoch wackelig durch zu viel Alkohol, was seine Schlaggeschwindigkeit  
  
deutlich beeinträchtigte.  
  
Ryoga grinste. Zu einfach. Der Yeti im Himalya letztes Weihnachten war  
  
schneller!  
  
Ryoga wich dem Schlag zur rechten Seite aus und schlug mit seinem  
  
Regenschirm auf die ausgestreckte Hand.  
  
Der Mann schrie auf und zog seine verletzte Hand schützend an seinen Körper.  
  
Inzwischen hielt Ryoga seinen Schirm so seitlich seines Körpers, dass, wäre  
  
es eine Klinge gewesen, die flachen Seiten zum Himmel und zur Erde zeigen  
  
würden. Seine Hände, beide vor seinem Körper, die eine Handfläche zum  
  
Himmel, die andere zum Boden gerichtet, umklammerten fest den Griff.  
  
Mit einem Kampfschrei führte er den Schirm in einer Hiebbewegung von links  
  
nach rechts, und schlug somit die Beine des Mannes unter ihm weg, was ihn  
  
dazu brachte zu Boden zu fallen, wo er sich zu einem schützenden Ball  
  
zusammenkauerte, immer noch seine Hand haltend, ganz wie ein neugeborenes  
  
Baby.  
  
Lokinowa konnte es nicht glauben. Sein Kumpel war neunzehn Jahre alt,  
  
verdammt noch mal! Und er ließ sich einfach von einem KIND verprügeln! Aber  
  
das würde ihm nicht passieren!  
  
Mann, lag er falsch!  
  
Er versuchte den Sechsjährigen von hinten zu treten, doch alles was er traf  
  
war Luft, denn Ryoga hatte sich, seine geringe Größe ausnutzend geduckt und  
  
fuhr nun mit seinem "UMBRELLA OF DOOM" herum. Da Lokinowa wegen seinem Tritt  
  
noch auf einem Bein stand, konnte er sein Gleichgewicht nicht halten, als  
  
ihm sein Standbein unter dem Köprer weggeschlagen wurde.  
  
Er blickte verängstigt auf zu dem Kind, dass nun über ihm stand, mit einem  
  
mörderischen Blick, den Regenschirm über dem Kopf haltend, bereit ihn ins  
  
Land der Träume zu schicken.  
  
Doch bevor Ryoga seine Absicht ausführen konnte, wurde er plötzlich von  
  
hinten angehoben. Er reagierte instinktiv und hieb mit seiner Waffe mit  
  
voller Kraft über seinen Kopf entgegen seiner Blickrichtung, was mit einem  
  
lauten *ka-bam* belohnt wurde. Er wurde losgelassen und konnte wieder auf  
  
dem Boden landen.  
  
Als er sich umdrehte, bereit dem miesen Glatzkopf eine Lektion zu erteilen,  
  
wurde er überrascht, als er dort Kenji mit einer dicken Beule auf dem Kopf  
  
stehen sah, die sich der Vierzehnjährige gerade heftig rieb, mit einem 'Was  
  
hab ich denn gemacht?' Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.  
  
Eine Sushirolle hing in seinem Haar.  
  
Ryoga stutzte und die Wut verließ ihn sofort, als er merkte, dass er einen  
  
Freund verletzt hatte. "D-das h-hab' ich nicht g-g-gewollt..."  
  
Kenji rieb sich die Beule noch ein letztes Mal, dann lachte er.  
  
"Mach' dir keine Sorgen. Ich hab' schon schlimmeres erlebt." Stirb langsam  
  
und qualvoll, Happosai!  
  
Ryoga konnte nicht anders als lächeln.  
  
Die friedliche Idylle zwischen den beiden wurde unterbrochen, als lauthauls  
  
schreiende Ständebesitzer auf sie zugerannt kommen, sauer, dah ihnen ihre  
  
teuren Waren in einem Straßenkampf von einem Kind demoliert wurden.  
  
"Das werdet ihr mich bezahlen!"  
  
"Sushi kocht sich nicht selber. Ich hoffe ihr wisst das!"  
  
"Ihr habt das Teeservice meiner Tante zerstört! Ich hätte damit bestimmt ein  
  
paar Yen machen können!"  
  
"Deshalb sind also meine Teetassen verschwunden!"  
  
*klatsch*  
  
"Aua! Hey! Wieso hast du das gema.Moment mal! Warte Tantchen! Du wirst doch  
  
deinem Leiblingsneffen doch nichts antun können, oder?"  
  
"Ich geb dir gleich 'Lieblingsneffe'!"  
  
*wham*  
  
*bum*  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit war eine Schlägerei ausgebrochen, wobei später nur ein paar  
  
Leute bestätigen konnten, dass es um fliegende Untertassen ging.  
Kenji hatte Ryogas Hand ergriffen und war mit ihm wie ein Wilder  
  
weggerannt. Er war so schnell, dass Ryogas Beine den Boden nicht mehr  
  
berührten und er Probleme hatte, seinen Schirm in der Hand zu behalten.  
  
"Warum rennen wir weg, Kenji?"  
  
"Glaub mir! Rennen ist die beste Möglichkeit! Außerdem finden wir auf diese  
  
Art deine Eltern schneller!"  
  
Ryoga gab sich anscheinend mit der Antwort zufrieden und genoss den kleinen  
  
Flug.  
  
Kenjis Sushirolle landete im Gesicht des noch immer völlig geschockten  
  
Lokinowa.  
  
Ich nehme nie mehr einem Kind einen Lolli weg, solange ich lebe!  
  
#############################################  
  
Kenji atmete schwer. Er lag mit dem Rücken auf dem Gras und dicke  
  
Schweißtropfen liefen seine Stirn entlang. Seine vielz zu große Kleidung  
  
hatte ihn mehrmals dazu gebracht zu stolpern und klebte jetzt eng an seinem  
  
Körper. Sein rotes, ärmelloses Shirt hing ihm bis zu den Knien und verdeckte  
  
den letzten Teil seiner Hose, die er sich über die Waden geschoben hatte.  
  
Er war duch das halbe Dorf gerannt, um irgendwelche Verfolger abzuhängen und  
  
wütenden Tanten zu entkommen.  
  
Es näherte sich langsam Mitternacht. Die Sonne war komplett hinter den  
  
Bergen verschwunden und nur einzelne Festlichter beleuchteten den Weg.  
  
Ryoga gab Kenji einen sympatischen Blick. Er wusste, wie schwer es war, für  
  
so lange zu rennen. Sicher, er müsste dank seiner hohen Ausdauer erstmal  
  
direkt um eine Stadt rennen, bevor er anfing schwer zu atmen, aber Kenji  
  
hatte immerhin gute Arbeit geleistet.  
  
Und was hatte es für einen Sinn, um eine Stadt rennen zu können, wenn du  
  
deinen Weg zurück nicht findest?  
  
Er blickte sich um. Sie waren nun auf einem Grassfeld außerhalb des Dorfes.  
  
Das Grass ging ihm bis zur Hüfte. Eine Felsengruppierung befand sich zu  
  
ihrer Linken. Der höchste Felsen war dabei nicht höher als 3 Meter.  
  
Laute Festgeräusche konnte immernoch vernommen werden.  
  
Am schwarzen Nachthimmel bildeten sich langsam Wolken.  
  
In der Entfernung war soetwas ähnliches wie eine Ruine zu sehen. Inmitten  
  
der komischen Steingebilde war eine Art Grube.  
  
Komisch. dachte sich Ryoga. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich  
  
sagen, die Steine da hinten bei der Grube ergeben zusammen die Form einer  
  
Katze.  
  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Das bilde ich mir wahrscheinlich nur ein.  
  
Kenji hatte wieder Luft geholt und sich aufgerichtet.  
  
Mann! Ich brauche mehr Ausdauertraining! Dieser ganze Abenteuermist bringt  
  
mich noch um! Was passiert erst, wenn ich in Nerima bei den ganzen Verrückten ankomme! Chikusho!  
  
"Hey! Ryoga!"  
  
Der verlorene rieß sich von seinen Gedanken los.  
  
"Ja? Was ist?"  
  
Kenji hatte diesen fragenden Ausdruck im Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
"Wieso kannst du so gut kämpfen? Keine Beleidigung, aber ein Kind in deinem  
  
Alter sollte zu so etwas gar nicht in der Lage sein. Soweit ich weiß, hast  
  
du in diesem Alter keinen Sensei."  
  
Ryoga sah fragend zurück.  
  
"Wenn du so oft verloren gehst wie ich, lernst du dich gegen wilde Tiere zu  
  
verteidigen. Und woher weißt du, dass ich keinen Sensei habe?"  
  
Nachdenklich legte er den Zeigefinger seiner linken Hand an sein Kinn.  
  
"Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, frage ich mich, woher du überhaupt von meinem  
  
Familienproblem mit Richtungen gewusst hast. Du hast sogar meinen Namen  
  
wiedererkannt, als ich ihn dir gesagt habe. Eigentlich sollte ich die Fragen  
  
stellen."  
  
Er trat einen Schritt auf Kenji zu, was zur Folge hatte, dass dieser einen  
  
zurückging.  
  
Wäre er nicht schon von seinem Laufen völlig verschwitzt, hätte Kenji  
  
spätestens jetzt angefangen, wie in der Sauna Flüssigkeit zu verlieren.  
  
Im Manga war der Junge nie so intelligent! Das ist doch nicht fair!  
  
Nervös kratze sich der Junge mit dem Pferdeschwanz am Hinterkopf...  
  
"Also weißt du...ich...hehehe...i-ich hab' von dir und deiner Familie in der  
  
Zeitung gelesen."  
  
...und hätte sich am liebsten im selben Moment ins Gesicht geschlagen oder  
  
Kouma diese Aufgabe überlassen.  
  
Kenji du Idiot! Was für eine blöde Ausrede ist das!? Der Junge ist viel zu  
  
intelligent für so was!  
  
Ryogas Gesicht verwandelte sich wieder in ein fröhliches Kinderlächeln.  
  
"Ach soo! Das erklärt natürlich alles!"  
  
Kenji hatte einen rießigen 'Sweatdrop' am Hinterkopf.  
  
Oder vielleicht doch nicht...  
Im selben Augenblick ging ein Feuerwerk über dem Dorf los.  
  
Rakete nach Rakete raste gen Himmel und explodierte in einem wunderschönen  
  
Farbenfeuer.  
  
Laute Freudenschrei hallten durch die Nacht. Der Nachthimmel färbte sich von  
  
schwarz zu grün zu rot und zu gelb.  
  
Ein Anblick, den man nicht so schnell vergessen würde.  
  
Die Wolken verdichteten sich.  
  
Während Ryoga glücklich zum Himmel aufsah, um die Farben zu bewundern, hörte  
  
Kenji ein Geräusch. Es war zuerst ganz leise, wurde langsam aber lauter.  
  
Ein ängstliches Wimmern, ein leises Seufzen im Wind.  
  
Ohne das Ryoga es bemerkte kletterte Kenji die Felsenformation hinauf. Je  
  
höher er kletterte, desto lauter wurde das Geräusch.  
  
Als er oben ankam blieb ihm jegliches Wort im Halse stecken.  
  
Dort, zusammengekauert auf dem Boden lag ein Kind im selben Alter wie Ryoga  
  
und weinte sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Sein Körper zuckte bei jedem  
  
herzergreifenden Schluchzer zusammen.  
  
Sicher, Kenji hatte Ryoga weinen sehen, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu  
  
dem hier. Was musste diesem kleinen Jungen passiert sein, damit er sein Herz  
  
so ausschüttete?  
  
Langsam, fast als ob jede Bewegung dem Kind schaden könnte, ging Kenji auf  
  
den Jungen zu. Auf dem Weg merkte er, dass es in der Luft sonderlicherweise  
  
nach Fisch stank.  
  
Er kniete sich nieder und legte seine Hand sanft auf dessen Schulter.  
  
Der Körper des ungefähr Sechsjährigen zuckte zusammen und fing an, nur noch  
  
stärker zu zittern.  
  
"G-g-geht w-weg! B-bitte! I-ich w-will euch n-n-nicht m-mehr s-sehen! G- geht  
  
weg!"  
  
Kenjis Stimme war leise, sanft und beruhigend.  
  
"Was ist denn passiert?" fragte er besorgt.  
  
Der Junge sah zu ihm auf, das Gesicht tränenüberströmt.  
  
Kenji hielt die Luft an. Ihn blickten die strahlendesten blauen Augen an,  
  
die er je gesehen hatte.  
  
Er bemerkte, dass der Junge schwarze Haare und einen kurzen Pferdeschwanz  
  
hatte und dazu einen weißen Karate-gi trug.  
  
"Schnief...I-ich...schnief........ich will nicht m-mehr zu den K-k- katzen!"  
  
Kenjis Herz blieb stehen. Hatte er das richtig gehört? Er sah sich das Kind  
  
noch einmal genauer an.  
  
Blaue Augen. Check. Pferdeschwanz als Kind, Zopf als Teenager. Check. Angst vor Katzen. Check.  
  
Er erinnerte sich sehr wohl an die Neko-ken.  
  
Soviel Zufall gab es doch nicht!  
  
"R-ranma?"  
  
Ranmas Gesicht hellte sich auf. Hier war eine eine Person, die in  
  
offensichtlich kannte und ihm helfen würde.  
  
Das Schluchzen ging auch merklich zurück. Echte Männer weinten nicht, sagte  
  
Papa immer.  
  
"Ich h-habe A-angst."  
  
Weiter kam Ranma nicht, da der außer dem Raketengeballere leise Nachthimmel  
  
durch einen Schrei durchrissen wurde.  
  
"RAAAAAANNNNMMMMAAAAA! WO BIST DU, DU UNDANKBARER BENGEL!? KOMM ZURÜCK UND  
  
BEENDE DEIN TRAINING GEFÄLLIGST WIE EIN MANN!"  
  
Kenji richtete sich auf. Er hatte die Stimme noch nie gehört, und doch  
  
wusste er zu wem sie gehörte. Sie gehörte einer Person, gegen die er schon  
  
jetzt eine tiefe Abneigung empfand.  
  
Sie gehörte Genma Saotome.  
  
*poch*  
  
Ranmas Augen verloren ihren Fokus. Er murmelte immer wieder die selben  
  
Wörter. Er zitterte heftiger als je zuvor.  
  
"PopswirdmichholenundindieGrubewerfenOhGott!  
  
PopswirdmichholenundindieGrubewerfenOhGott!  
  
PopswirdmichholenundindieGrubewerfenOhGott!"  
  
*poch*  
  
Kenji ging mit leisen Schritte zu der Kante des kleinen Plateaus. Seine  
  
Augen wurden durch schwarze Haarsträhnen verdeckt.  
  
*poch*  
  
Unten sah er, wie Genma gerade den kleinen Ryoga heftig schüttelte und ihn  
  
fragte, ob er einen Jungen in seinem Alter gesehen hatte.  
  
*poch*  
  
#############################################  
  
Genma hatte keinen guten Tag gehabt. Endlich war er mit Ranma am legendären  
  
Neko-ken Trainingsplatz angekommen. Er musste seinem undankbaren Sohn nur  
  
noch die ultimative Kampftechnik beibringen, und alles würde perfekt werden.  
  
Ranma verhielt sich nur äußerst unkooperativ. Kein echter Mann hatte Angst  
  
vor Katzen! Oh, was hatte er da nur für ein Mädchen erzogen!  
  
Die Welt war doch unfair!  
  
Das Neko-ken Handbuch sagte außerdem etwas von mehreren Wiederholungen, erst  
  
dann würde der Schüler die Technik beherschen. Pah! Ranma war der Beste der  
  
Besten! Genma war absolut enttäsucht, dass sein Sohn die Katzenfaust nicht  
  
gleich beim allerersten Mal gemeistert hatte.  
  
Und dann war der undankbare Bengel nach der zweiten Wiederholung  
  
weggelaufen!  
  
Genma hätte schon längst etwas zu Essen stehl.kaufen und sich den Wanst  
  
vollschlagen können. Aber Nein! Stattdessen war er nun mitten in der Pampa  
  
auf der Suche nach seinem entlaufenen Sohn.  
  
Ranma würde bestraft werden, soviel war sicher!  
  
Ryoga war verwirrt. Im ersten Moment hatte er mit Kenji dem Feuerwerk  
  
zugeguckt, im nächsten war er nicht mehr da und dieser dicke Mann war  
  
aufgetaucht, und fragte nach seinem Sohn. Ryoga wusste nichts von einem  
  
Sohn. Er machte sich vielmehr Sorgen, wo Kenji sein könnte.  
  
Bitte Kamisama, mach, dass er noch nicht zu weit weg ist! Kenji, wo bist  
  
du?  
  
Er fühlte sich alleingelassen.  
  
Kenji blickte auf Genma herab.  
  
Mit lauter Stimme sprach er.  
  
"GENMA SAOTOME! ICH HÖRE DU SUCHST DEINEN SOHN!?"  
  
Genma blickte auf. Dort stand ein etwa vierzehnjähriger Junge, in Sachen,  
  
die ihm viel zu groß waren. Von der Art, wie er da stand, hatte er etwas  
  
Martial Arts Erfahrung, wenn auch nicht viel.  
  
Genma zog den Bauch ein und streckte die Brust raus.  
  
"Ja! Wenn du ihn versteckst, dann rück ihn lieber sofort raus, ansonsten  
  
werde ich."  
  
Er ließ die Drohung in der Luft hängen.  
  
*poch*  
  
Ranma weinte lauter.  
  
"B-bitte sag ihm, d-dass ich n-nicht d-da bin! Bitte!"  
  
*poch*  
  
Das Feuerwerk hatte aufgehört. Dunkelheit legte sich über das Grasfeld.  
  
Man konnte nur noch ungefähr die Formen der anderen Personen ausmachen.  
  
Kenji sah Ranma eine Weile stillschweigend an. Dann ging er zu ihm und nahm  
  
das Kind fast zärtlich in seine Arme. Ranma schmiegte sich an seine Brust  
  
und schluchzte lauter, die Augen geschlossen, dicke Tränen kullerten seine  
  
Wange entlang.  
  
*poch*  
  
Kenji ging zur Kante zurück, diesemal scheinbar tief in Gedanken.  
  
Er sprang zu einem tieferen Felsen rechts von ihm , dann zu einem Links und  
  
mit einer geschickten Zickzacksprungbewegung war er unten und landete direkt  
  
neben Ryoga, der äußerst glücklich war Kenji wieder zu sehen.  
  
*poch*  
  
Genma konnte nicht anders als Lächeln. Er müsste Ranma nur noch bestrafen  
  
und dann könnte er essen!  
  
Was war es doch für ein schöner Tag!  
  
Kenji legte Ranma langsam neben Ryoga auf das weiche Gras. Ranma gefiel es  
  
überhaupt nicht, von der beruhigenden Wärme getrennt zu sein, was dazu  
  
führte, dass er bei Berührung mit dem Boden zusammenzuckte und sich  
  
schützend zusammenrollte.  
  
Er fragte sich sowieso, wie ein Mensch so warm sein konnte. Das war doch  
  
nicht möglich, oder?  
  
*poch*  
  
Die Wolken hatten mittlerweise die Größe von Regenwolken angenommen. Erste  
  
Regentropfen fielen auf den Boden.  
  
Genma trat einen Schritt vor. "Gut! Jetzt geh mir nur aus dem Weg, damit ich  
  
meinen Sohn holen kann!"  
  
Kenji ignorierte ihn und wante sich stattdessen an Ryoga.  
  
"Ryoga, hör mir gut zu. Siehst du den Jungen dort?"  
  
Er deutete auf Ranma. Ryoga nickte.  
  
"Du musst ihn beschützen, um jeden Preis, hast du verstanden?"  
  
Ryoga wusste zwar nicht, worum es ging, aber irgendwie mochte er diesen  
  
Jungen. Jetzt hatte er vielleicht einen Freund in seinem Alter, mit dem er  
  
spielen könnte.  
  
Sicher, Kenji war sein Freund, aber das war nicht das gleiche, da Kenji  
  
8-12 Jahre (je nach Form) älter war als er.  
  
Außerdem gefiel es ihm überhaupt nicht, wie dieser fette Mann mit der Brille  
  
und dem Kopftuch ihn geschüttelt hatte. Dafür würde er ihm am Liebsten in den Hintern treten, so wir er es mit den beiden betrunkenen Männer im Dorf gemacht hatte.  
  
Er nickte, zog seinen Schirm von seinem Rucksack und stellte sich schützend  
  
vor Ranma in einer Kampfstellung, den Regenschirm vor sich haltend wie ein  
  
Schwertkämpfer.  
  
Kenji trat einen Schritt vor, die Augen geschlossen, seine Stimme ruhig wie  
  
das Auge im Sturm.  
  
"Genma, ich gebe dir jetzt einen Rat. Ich weiß von dem Neko-ken Training und  
  
seinen Folgen. Wenn du nicht aufhörst wird dein Sohn für den Rest seines  
  
Lebens Todesangst vor Katzen haben! Ich bin sowieso überrascht, wie  
  
irgendjemand verantwortungslos genug sein kann seinen Kinder sowas überhaupt  
  
anzutun. Und falls du vorhast, deinen Sohn nocheinmal in die Grube mit den  
  
Katzen zu werfen, DANN KANNST DU SOFORT VERSCHWINDEN!"  
  
*poch*  
  
Genma trat einen Schritt zurück, von der plötzlichen Lautstärkeänderung  
  
erschreckt. Dann richtete er sich wieder.  
  
Er war ein Meister des Anything goes, und was könnte dieser kleine Kerl  
  
schon tun, um ihn davon abzuhalten, rechtmäßig seinen Sohn an sich zu  
  
nehmen?  
  
"Dein Gerede ergibt keinen Sinn! Lebenslange Angst vor Katzen? Kein echter  
  
Mann hat Angst vor Katzen!"  
  
Er holte einen tiefen Atemzug, mehr um Kenji einzuschüchtern als sich  
  
selbst zu beruhigen. Wozu auch? Dieser Teenager mit dem Pferdeschwanz  
  
stellte in Genmas Augen keine Bedrohung dar.  
  
"Ich werde mich nicht mehr wiederholen, Kleiner! Ich verlange, dass du ihn  
  
mir gibst! Ich bin sein Vater! Misch dich nicht in Angelegenheiten ein, die  
  
dich nichts angehen, Junge!"  
  
*poch*  
  
"Ich mache sie zu meinen Angelegenheiten!"  
  
Ich kann Ranma nicht Genma überlassen! Es ist mir im Manga nie in den Sinn  
  
gekommen, weil es einfach lustig war, aber in Wirklichkeit ist das Neko- ken  
  
Training das schrecklichste, was einem Kind passieren kann! Genma bekommt  
  
Ranma nur über meine Leiche!  
  
*poch*  
  
"KYAA!"  
  
Mit einem Kampfschrei stürtze sich Kenji auf Genma.  
  
Genma ist einer der besten Martial Arts Kämpfer überhaupt. Aber in dem  
  
Manga hat er so ziemlich jeden Kampf verloren...ich habe vielleicht eine  
  
Chance!  
  
Bevor Kenji Genma jedoch erreichen konnte, war der schon mit einem Glitzern  
  
am Ende seiner Brillenglässer auf ihn zugerannt.  
  
Er will kämpfen, huh?  
  
Kenji versuchte es mit einem rechten Haken, doch Genma duckte sich.  
  
Kenji komplette rechte Seite war nun ausgeliefert, was Genma natürlich  
  
sofort ausnutze. Kenji war zu langsam um den Schlag auszuweichen, der ihm  
  
die Luft aus den Lungen trieb. Genma sah vielleicht langsam aus, aber das  
  
war er definitiv nicht!  
  
Kenji fiel auf die Knie und hielt sich den Magen. Soviel Schmerz hatte er  
  
noch nie erlebt. Wäre er nicht durch die vielen nackten Frauen und der Angst  
  
sich zu übergeben gegen Ohnmächtigkeit trainiert, würde er schon jetzt ins  
  
Land der Träume hinübergleiten.  
  
Trotzdem konnte er sein Essen nicht halten. Mit einem schrecklichen Geräusch  
  
übergab sich Kenji in dem Gras.  
  
Genma war mittlerweise langsam auf die beiden Jugen zugelaufen, sein Gang  
  
aufrecht, kein Zeichen von irgendeiner Kampfstellung.  
  
Ryogas Augen nahmen einen äußerst zornigen Zustand an. Niemand tat seinen  
  
Freunden sowas an! NIEMAND!  
  
Er ließ Ranma allein, um auf Genma zuzurennen.  
  
Genma lächelte.  
  
Die Art, wie dieses Kind kämpft ist gar nicht mal so schlecht. Er könnte  
  
sogar für Ranma eine Herausforderung sein.  
  
Ryoga versuchte die Beine seines Gegner unter ihm wegzuschlagen, doch der  
  
sprang nur darüber, ergriff dabei seinen Schirm und riss ihn ihm aus den  
  
Händen. Genma warf den überraschend schweren Regenschirm über seine Schulter  
  
in das Grass hinter ihm, wo er mit der Spitze im Boden stecken blieb.  
  
Ryoga blickte mit panischen Augen zu Genma auf, der grinste.  
  
Jedesmal, wenn er gegen größere Gegner kämpfte, konnte er auf seinen Schirm  
  
zählen. Seine Hände und Füße waren einfach noch zu klein, um wirklich  
  
Schaden anrichten zu können. Mit seiner Waffe hatte er erhöhte Reichweite  
  
und konnte sich behaupten. Doch nun war seine Kampfhilfe weg.  
  
Was ihn sowieso überaschte, war die Art, wie der Fremde über seine Attacke  
  
weggesprungen war. Ryogas Taktik war es, die Füße unter seinem Gegner  
  
wegzuschlagen, um ihn auf die gleiche Höhe wie er zu bringen. Ab da war es  
  
nur noch ein Kinderspiel. Und bisher hatte diese Taktik immer funktioniert!  
  
Noch niemand war ihr ausgewichen!  
  
Genma sah seinen kleinen Gegner nocheinmal an.  
  
Seine Taktik ist gar nicht mal so schlecht. Den Gegner auf gleiche Höhe zu  
  
bringen ist sehr klug. Mmh, der Junge hat also Martial Arts Erfahrung! Dann  
  
sollte er das hier auch aushalten können.Ranma kann es schließlich auch, und  
  
dieser Junge hier ist kräftiger gebaut.  
  
Vor Kenjis geschockten Augen trat Genma Ryoga in den Magen, wodurch der  
  
verlorene Junge ein paar Meter ins Gras geschleudert wurde.  
  
*poch*  
  
*poch*  
  
Genma schnaubte. "Zu einfach!"  
  
Der Regen fing an. Es war aber kein normaler Regen. Es war, als ob eine  
  
göttliche Träne über dem Feld vergossen wurde, das Gras bewegte sich heftig  
  
hin und her von den Strömen, die der Himmel da vergoß.  
  
Genma wurde zwar völlig durchnässt, störte sich aber nicht weiter daran.  
  
Er ging auf Ranma zu, der beim Anblick seines Vaters zurückwich, seine  
  
nassen Haare klebten ihm im Gesicht..  
  
"B-bitte Papa! N-nicht mehr z-zu den K-k-katzen! I-ich will auch ganz b- brav  
  
sein! I-ich mache auch b-beim Training mit! B-bitte!"  
  
*poch*  
  
*poch*  
  
*poch  
  
Ein Flüstern konnte vernommen werden. Leise, verloren im prasselnden  
  
Geräusch der Regentropfen.  
  
"Hör auf!"  
  
*poch*  
  
*poch*  
  
*poch*  
  
*poch*  
  
Genma blickte vernichtend auf Ranma.  
  
"Du wirst mit mir mitkommen, Ranma! Ertrage dein Training wie ein Mann!"  
  
"Hör damit auf!"  
  
Ranmas ängstliches Gesicht strömten eine heiße Träne hinab, die sich mit dem  
  
Regen vermischte.  
  
Genma gab Ranma eine schallende Ohrfeige.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge fiel mit dem Gesicht zuerst in den vom Regen  
  
aufgeweichten und schlammigen Boden.  
  
Das einzige, was sich an ihm bewegte, waren seine Schultern, die sich  
  
schnell hoben und senkten, ein Zeichen dafür, dass Ranma heftig heulte.  
  
*poch*  
  
*poch*  
  
*poch*  
  
*poch*  
  
*POCH*  
  
"Hör auf zu weinen! Echte Männer weinen nich..."  
  
Weiter kam der dicke Kämpfer nicht, denn der Nachthimmel wurde durch einen  
  
herzergreifenden Schrei durchbrochen.  
  
"HHHÖÖÖRRR DDAAMMIITTT AAAAAUUUUUFFFF!"  
  
Genma drehte sich zu der Quelle der Stimme um.  
  
Es war Kenji. Er stand aufrecht in dem rießigen Grasfeld, seine Hände zu  
  
Fäusten geballt und sein ganzer Körper zitterte.  
  
Sein Pferdeschwanz wehte wild im Wind und im Regen, doch  
  
erstaunlicherweise blieb seine Kleidung völlig trocken. Jeder Regentropfen,  
  
der mit ihm in Berührung kam, verdampfte sofort zu feinem Rauch.  
  
Zu Genmas größtem Entsetzen jedoch umgab den Jungen eine gewaltige rote  
  
Aura, die immer größer zu werden schien und einen Großteil der Wiese mit  
  
ihrem blendenden Licht erhellte. Er musste sogar seine Augen vor der  
  
Helligkeit schützen.  
  
Das Gras um Kenji hatte Feuer gefangen, wurde vom Regen aber gelöscht, nur  
  
um wieder zu entflammen.  
  
Auch seine übergroße Kleidung brannte langsam ab, was ihm nichts auszumachen  
  
schien, obwohl er direkten Kontakt zu den Flammen hatte.  
  
Genma stutzte.  
  
Er zündet nasses Gras an!? Wie macht er das? Und warum verbrennt er sich  
  
nicht selber?  
  
Ryogas Augen weiteten sich. Soetwas hatte er noch nie gesehen!  
  
Auch Ranma konnte sein Erstaunen nicht zurückhalten. Das war einfach  
  
unglaublich!  
  
Kenji trat ein paar für Genma quallvolle Schritte auf diesen zu, dabei fiel  
  
ihm das brennende rote Oberteil vom Körper, was mit einem Zischen am nassen  
  
Boden erlosch. Sein gesamter Oberkörper war nun nackt.  
  
Das rote Glühen wurde immer größer.  
  
Mit einer viel zu ruhigen Stimme sprach er. Sein Gesicht verzog sich  
  
schmerzhaft, als ob er etwas halten müsste, es aber nicht mehr lange konnte.  
  
"Genma, deine letze Warnung. VERSCHWINDE!"  
  
Manche Leute sagen, Genma Saotome sei dumm.  
  
Manche Leute sagen, Genma Saotome wüsste nicht, wann er die Klappe halten sollte.  
  
Manche Leute haben Recht.  
  
"HA! Mein Sohn wird der beste Matial Arts der ganzen Welt werden, und die  
  
Neko-ken wird ihm dabei helfen! Und du glaubst, du könntest mich mit deinem  
  
lächerlichen Lichttrick davon abhalten!? Hahahaha! Komm in zehn Jahren  
  
wieder, Kleiner! Ich werde Ranma wieder in die Grube werfen, und dadurch  
  
wird er der Beste werden!"  
  
Genma merkte seinen Fehler, als, im selben Moment, in dem die rote Aura in  
  
alle Richtungen explodierte, sich die Augenfarbe seines Gegners von einem  
  
strahlenden Grün von einer Sekunde zur nächsten in ein Blutrot verwandelte.  
  
Das tiefste Rot, dass Menschen sich vorstellen können. Zwei Saphire,  
  
gefangen in Augen. Etwas brannte darin, heißer als jeder Vulkan:  
  
Unglaubliche und unerschütterliche WUT.  
  
*POCH*  
  
Das war es. Er konnte es nicht länger unterdrücken. Es tat weh. Es tat so schrecklich weh! Er musste es entlassen.  
  
Das Feuer wollte raus und sein erstes Opfer umarmen.  
  
Dieser Mann hatte seinen Sohn missbraucht. Dieser Mann hatte nicht das Recht  
  
sich Vater zu nennen! Dieser Mann musste bestraft werden!  
  
Der letzte Feuerwerkskörper des Abends wurde in diesem Moment in den Himmel  
  
geschossen. Er kämpfte sich gegen Regenmassen an, und stieg empor, nur um am  
  
höchsten Punkt in einem Farbenfeuerwerk von grün, rot, gelb und blau zu  
  
explodieren, dass für einen kurzen Augenblick die gesamte Wiese erleuchtete.  
  
Die wundervollen Farben hatten sich bald mit den strömenden Regentropfen  
  
vermischt.  
  
Mit einem letzen Aufschrei, ließ Kenji das Feuer frei.  
  
"KAJIN RANBU!"  
  
#############################################  
  
In einer dunklen Höhle, weit ab von dem Kampfplatz, saß Loki im  
  
Schneidersitz, seine Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt, ein Lächeln auf den  
  
Lippen.  
  
"Endlich ist es soweit!"  
  
#############################################  
  
Ranma Saotome kämpfte, weil ihn sein Vater dazu zwang.  
  
Ryoga Hibiki kämpfte, weil er sich in der Wildnis verteidigen musste.  
  
Beide sollten später eine tiefe Liebe für die Kampfkunst entwickeln. Es  
  
sollte ihr Leben werden.  
  
Doch niemand wusste, woher diese Liebe kam. Nur Ranma und Ryoga können es  
  
euch sagen.  
  
Es hatte etwas mit einem Ereignis zu tun, als beide sechs Jahre alt waren,  
  
und sich zum ersten Mal trafen.  
  
Denn an diesem Tag sahen sie einen Gott kämpfen...  
  
#############################################  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.  
  
Nächstes Mal:  
  
Buch 2: Chibi Adventures  
  
Ranma und Ryoga erleben Abenteuer im Amazonendorf, Kenji kriegt eine  
  
Verlobte und Loki sucht jemanden.  
  
#############################################  
Spezialattacken Glossar:  
  
[Anmerkung: Ich werde nur Attacken erklären, die noch nicht im Anime oder in  
  
dieser Form (das heißt in Japanisch, da die deutschen Ranma ½ Manga nur  
  
deutsche und ich muss bemerken ziemlich blöde Üersetzungen haben)  
  
aufgetaucht sind.]  
  
Kateiban bedeutet soviel wie eine neue Version einer bestimmten Technik,  
  
z.b. Hiryu Shoten Ha Kateiban=eine Variante des Hiryu Shoten Has  
  
-Hiryu Hyotoppa (flying dragon ice break-through/???):  
  
Ranmas finale Attacke gegen Saffron in Band 38. Soweit ich es richtig  
  
verstanden habe, sendet Ranma einen Tornado durch einen Tunnel von kalter  
  
Luft, der von beiden Seiten von Wärme, die von Saffrons Hitze KI-Blasts  
  
kommt, umgeben ist.  
  
Der Hiryu Hyotoppa durchbohrt Saffron und er verwandelt sich schließlich ins  
  
Baby-Stadium zurück.  
  
-Bakusai Tenketsu (Breaking Point/Bruchstellentechnik/Explodierender Finger)  
  
-Shishi Hokodan (Lion Roar Bullet/Brüllen des entnervten Löwen):  
  
Indem man sich besonders stark auf eine Emotion konzentriert, ist man in der  
  
Lage, einen Ki-Blast zu erzeugen. Dabei ist es egal, welche Emotion,  
  
hauptsachem sie ist stark genug. Der Shishi Hokodan bedient sich Depression.  
  
Bei der ultimativen Form dieser Attacke, d.h. wenn der Anwender einen sehr  
  
hohen Grad an Depression erreicht hat, sammelt diese Attacke schwere Energie  
  
in der Luft an, um den Gegner damit in die Erde zu drücken, was sich in  
  
einer rießigen Lichthtsäule äußert, die in den Himmel geschossen wird und  
  
von dort als gigantischer Ki-Blast auf die Erde herunterkracht und den  
  
Gegner unter sich begräbt.  
  
Siehe auch Band 20: Ryogas Sieg  
  
-Hentaiken (Pervert Fist/Wüstlings[Perversen] Faust):  
  
Keine Kampftechnik, eher eine Absortionstechnik. Sie saugt weibliches Ki von  
  
allen möglichen Sachen ab, die mit Frauen in Berührung kommen oder für diese  
  
gedacht sind und gibt sie dem Anwender der Hentaiken, was sein eigenes Ki  
  
wachsen lässt. Männersachen bewirken das genaue Gegenteil, d.h. der Anwender  
  
wird schwächer.  
  
Durch sie konnte Happosai so lange leben und 20 Meter Kampfauren erschaffen.  
  
-Kajin Ranbu (Firegod Mad Dance/Tanz des verrückten Feuergottes):  
  
Ich werde euch nicht viel über diese Attacke verraten, da ich euch damit die  
  
ganze Vorfreude nehmen würde.  
  
Nur soviel. Sie hat etwas mit Feuer zutun.Hahahahaha!  
  
#############################################  
Endlich! Juchu! Das erste Buch ist fertig.  
  
Buch? Welches Buch?  
  
Falls es dir bisher nicht aufgefallen ist, ich habe mein erstes  
  
Kapitel in Unterkapitel eingeteilt. Das Oberkapitel ist das Buch, die  
  
Unterkapitel die normalen Kapitel. Schau einfach in dem Inhaltsverzeichnis  
  
ganz am Anfang nach.  
  
Und hier ein paar Fragen zur Geschichte und den Kapiteln.  
  
Kapitel 1: Das Spiel beginnt  
  
1) Saffron? Wer ist das?  
  
A: Ganz einfach. Saffron (engl.)=Saffran (deutsch). Ranmas letzter Gegner in  
  
Band 37&38, der legendäre Phönix-Gott.  
  
2) Wer sind Susanowo, Gaia und Loki?  
  
A: Loki selbst wird im 3. Kapitel genauer vorgestellt, was praktischerweise  
  
gleich seinen Namen trägt. Susanowo wird wahscheinlich im Special "Do it the  
  
Happy way" vorkommen. Und Gaia.Gaia wird immer mal wieder ein paar  
  
Gastauftritte haben.  
  
Und nein, weder Loki, noch Susanowo, noch Gaia sind Dämonen!  
  
Loki hat das nur gesagt, um Kenji Angst einzujagen.  
  
Kapitel 3: Loki  
  
1) CHI? KI? Ich check da nicht mehr durch!  
  
A: Wenn ihr das nicht versteht, bin wahrscheinlich ich mit meiner komischen  
  
Erklärung schuld. Warum ich überhaupt einen Unterschied zwischen den beiden  
  
gemacht habe? Was? Beide sind das gleiche? Denke ich nicht, denn es gibt  
  
einen deutlichen Unterschied zwischen Chi und KI. In späteren Kapiteln werde  
  
ich versuchen, es noch etwas anhand von Beispielen (ein besonders gutes wäre  
  
der Bakusai Tenketsu) zu verdeutlichen.  
  
2) Herb? Mint? Lime? Noch nie gehört!  
  
A:Das liegt daran, dass ich hier die englischen Namen verwendet habe.  
  
Herb (Kräutlein), Mint (Minze) und Lime (Zitrone) sind Angehörige der  
  
Musk(Jako)-Dynastie und tauchen in Band 24&25 auf, wo sie auf der Suche nach  
  
dem Kessel von Kasui sind. Sie stammen von Tieren ab, was ihnen  
  
außerodentliche Kampffähigkeiten gibt.  
  
Kapitel 4: Der Meister des Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu  
  
1) Warum hast du ausgerechnet Happosai als Kenjis Sensei genommen? Cologne  
  
wäre doch viel besser!  
  
A: Happosai ist eindeutig der beste Trainer! Erinnert euch! Wenn er wirklich  
  
jemanden ernsthaft trainiert (Grund genug dafür hatte er ja wegen  
  
Loki) können die Folgen erstaunlich sein. In der einen Animefolge hat er in  
  
einer Woche mit seinen "Trainingsmethoden" Kuno über Ranmas Level gebracht!  
  
Kapitel 5: Rote Augen  
  
1)Warum hast du Kouma eingeführt?  
  
A: Mangacharaktere verhalten sich in ihrer speziellen Weise, weil sie so  
  
aufgewachsen sind und die Welt um sie so verrückt ist. Kenji ist jetzt ein  
  
'normaler' Mensch, und würde folglich viele der amüsanten Seiten einer  
  
Animefigur nicht besitzen. Doch was passiert, wenn du so einen Typen in  
  
deinem Kopf hast und er kann kurzzeitig Kontrolle über deinen Körper  
  
übernehmen? Bingo, Kenji verhält sich wie eine Mangafigur!  
  
2 ) Warum sind Ranma und Ryoga sechs Jahre alt? Werden sie das für die  
  
gesamte Geschichte bleiben?  
  
A: Das Ranma und Ryoga sechs Jahre alt sind, hat etwas mit dem SPIEL zu tun.  
  
Und nein, am Ende des 2. Kapitels: Chibi Adeventures sind sie wieder  
  
sechzehn. Was bis dahin mit Kenji passiert? Lasst euch überraschen.  
  
3) Ranma verhält sich OOC (out of character)!  
  
A: Wenn man genau nachdenkt, würde jedes Kind in so einer Situation weinen,  
  
selbst Ranma! Er wurde von hungrigen Katzen angegriffen, ist völlig  
  
verängstigt und ist weggelaufen, weil er das Vetrauen in seinen Vater  
  
verloren hat!  
  
4) Du hast Kenji viel zu mächtig gemacht!  
  
A: Bevor ihr mir vorwerft, ich hätte einen typischen Self-Insert Fehler  
  
gemacht, möchte ich sagen, dass der Kajin Ranbu nur einmal einsetzbar ist.  
  
Würde Kenji ihn nocheinmal einsetzen, würde er für immer auf Ranmas Welt  
  
bleiben, und dessen ist er sich sehr wohl bewusst und wird alles tun, das zu  
  
vermeiden. Zudem hat es etwas mit dieser Technik auf sich. Ein dunkles  
  
Geheimnis sozusagen.  
  
4) Wird Genma jetzt sterben?  
  
A: NEIN!  
  
F: Was sollen diese 'Titelbilder'?  
  
A: Ich wollte damit Fanart-Zeichner eine Chance geben, zu einer vorher  
  
beschriebenen Szene ein Bild zu malen. Ich würde mich echt freuen, wenn  
  
jemand zu meinen Titelbilder-Beschreibungen eine Fanart zeichnet und sie mir  
  
schickt!  
  
F: Was bedeutet Athravan?  
  
A: Im Zoroastrismus, eine Religion im alten Persien, wurde das Feuer verehrt  
  
und als irdische Manifestation des Göttlichen, des himmlischen Lichtes  
  
gehalten. Die Bezeichnung für Priester in den parsischen Schriften lautet  
  
athravan, 'zum Feuer gehörig'. Woher ich das weiß? Einfach mal zufällig  
  
innem Lexikon drauf' gestossen.  
  
Hat euch die Geschichte gefallen? Soll ich weitermachen? Soll ich aufhören?  
  
Wer war zuerst da, das Huhn oder das Ei? Wird Mark Soul je eine Fortsetzung  
  
von "Der Einsteiger" herausbringen?  
  
Fragen über Fragen, könnt ihr mir die Antworten geben?  
  
Ich freue mich über sinnvolle Kritk, Fehler in meiner Story oder  
  
Pre-Reader Bewerbungen.  
  
Meldet euch unter black_gilga@gmx.de 


End file.
